Things I Never Said
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: There are so many feelings and emotions in words we say. Sometimes it's better off if you keep your mouth shut and never say things, maybe it wouldn't have ended the way it did, or words you didn't mean wouldn't have come out. But then again, if you never speak up, and use your voice to say things you want to say, it may never end the way you want it to, and you'll live in regret.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty! I gave up on writing my own summaries cuz they just suck so ya bleh and blah to that...Here's a new story which, well you'll just have to wait and see what it's about! Anywho! More than half the things I've said so far are whatsoever full of nothing interesting, so I'll just say I do not own the chipmunks or chipettes and whatnot to save your soul from getting bored to death with my talking and that the only time I'll ever own a character is if I make them up myself (no duh!) **

**Whelp! Buckle yourselves in, enjoy the ride, and hope you survive! JK, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

The stars flickered, twinkling in the deep night sky, while the moon was shining bright as ever. The waves glistened as they crashed softly against the big white cruise ship as it flowed across the sea. But no one noticed or paid attention to any of this; their attention was on three stars. Three certain rock stars.

On the ship, everyone in the crowd jumped up and down, cheering crazily, while a white furred chipmunk dressed in a black dress suit appeared with a black bowtie, hair all slicked back, big broad smile. He went up and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you! Thank you! Let's hear it again for Luke and his band!" The white furred munk said in his best host voice, pointing over to where a black furred munk and a few other munks were packing up their things. The band waved before they disappeared behind a closing dark blue curtain. The crowd cheered even louder clapping their hands.

A group had just finished singing their last piece for the night, although the night wasn't over quite yet. There was still one more group performing.

When the crowd quieted down, the host continued and the sound of a guitar began playing a repeated rhythm in the background, "Well, let's not waste time now! The moment you've all been waiting for! Let's give it up for The Chipmunks!" The white furred host said before walking out of the spot light.

The bright spotlights dimmed down and the curtains reopened revealing four black silhouettes against a soft red light, which made the crowd, go even crazier. One of the black silhouettes was slamming on his guitar, playing the repeated rhythm, but soon was joined by another guitar and the beat of the drums. Everyone threw their arms in the air, dancing around in the center of the room, swaying their body to the beat of the music as if hypnotized by it, not caring in the world who watched. Soon a soft shade of blue began to shine along with the red, and you could see more of who was on stage; no longer black silhouettes.

The munk onstage, with black framed glasses, dressed in black jeans, and a blue V-neck began playing a melody over the repeated rhythm and when it was over, the munk dressed in ripped jeans, with a white V-neck, and a black leather jacket, plus a red cap finished up his beat also, and stepped up to the microphone.

_Click clack shimmer 'n shine,_

_Everybody's in a line now, _

_Dressed up to the nines now baby,_

As soon as the munk began to sing, the other munk wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans, began to play his bass guitar, and the munk wearing a green V-necked shirt and black jeans, softly began playing along to the beat on the drums.

_Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and,_

_The music's playing so loud,_

_Disco balls and big crowds baby_

Some munks and chipettes in the room that were sitting down, soon grabbed their dates and brought them out to the dance floor, swaying their body's side to side, going along with the beat of the music. As if on cue, the disco ball on the ceiling soon began spinning round, flashing the room with bits of light, as soon as the red capped munk singing mentioned 'disco balls'. After the verse, the munk wearing black framed glasses joined in singing on the pre-chorus.

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know,_

_Your touch tells me where I need to go,_

_My lead will make you wanna get so close,_

The two munks singing soon picked up their guitars that were hanging on their shoulders and began lightly playing, getting louder and louder, than all the munks began singing together, except for the bass guitarist.

_Well I like to dance,_

_So if you do just get on the floor,_

_Forget the romance,_

_This is what music was created for,_

_So find someone hot,_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter,_

_Baby take what you got and,_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better,_

Then they all stopped playing their instruments except for the one with the red cap and he sang solo:

_I like to dance,_

_I like to dance, dance, dance, dance,_

The munk wearing black glasses stepped up to his microphone taking lead, and the bass guitarist and drummer played their beat.

_Lovesick electric sex thoughts,_

_Are flying all around me,_

_He said, she said "let's leave" baby,_

_Fashion lives alive in her dress,_

_And her eyes'll never leave her,_

_The song creates a fever baby,_

Then the munk with the red cap joined in, quietly playing his guitar, gradually getting louder.

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know,_

_Your touch tells me where I need to go,_

_My lead will make you wanna get so close,_

The munk in the red cap took lead again, with the 'stronger' voice, and they all sang together, singing the chorus.

_Well I like to dance,_

_So if you do just get on the floor,_

_Forget the romance,_

_This is what music was created for,_

_So find someone hot,_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter,_

_Baby take what you got and,_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better,_

_Lovesick, lovesick, electric,_

_Lovesick, lovesick, electric,_

_Lovesick, lovesick, electric,_

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC,_

Soon almost everyone was on out in the middle, dancing. Whether or not they came with a date, they still found a partner. Didn't matter whether they were too young or too old, they still partied out there on the dance floor. The two munks kept slammin' on their guitars, while the drummer kept up with his beat and lightly sang, almost whispering: _I like to dance_, at least four times, before they all began singing; some chipmunks in the crowd even joining in a little.

_Well I like to dance,_

_So if you do just get on the floor,_

_Forget the romance,_

_This is what music was created for,_

_So find someone hot,_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter,_

_Baby take what you got and,_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better,_

More and more people began joining in on the singing as they got to know the words or like some, they already knew the lyrics to the song.

_Well I like to dance,_

_So if you do just get on the floor,_

_Forget the romance,_

_This is what music was created for,_

_So find someone hot,_

_And if you're not it doesn't matter,_

_Baby take what you got and,_

_Just go dancing you'll feel better,_

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC!_

Everyone screamed and cheered even louder, jumping up and down from all the excitement and dancing. The performing group chatted a little, before the munk in the red cap stepped up to the microphone, fixing the position of his hat a little, while flashing a smile to a couple of chipettes in the front, giving them a wink; which made them giggle, almost fainting.

Shaking his head, chuckling a little, he began speaking, "Hey everybody! For those of you who don't know who we are, I'll just give a quick intro before I say anything else. That over there," he said pointing at the munk with glasses, "Is Simon, my little brother," which Simon gave a small wave and a group of chipettes cheered, obviously fans of him.

"The one playing the drums," the munk in the red cap continued on, pointing over to the munk in green sitting at the drum sets, "Is Theodore, the youngest out of us three," he said spinning his hand round between him, Simon, and Theodore.

Theodore too waved a little, just like Simon, and a different group of chipettes cheered. Continuing on, he pointed his direction over to the munk in black and said, "And that over there, he's a special guest helping us out tonight, special thanks to him, give it up for Rick." Which, Rick waved and another group cheered for him.

"Alright so-oh, and by the way, I'm Alvin," he said which _another_ group cheered just like all the others, "Yeah, so that was one of our newest songs, _I like to dance_, some of you may have heard of it, others, it's new for ya. So tonight, we're only going to be singing, probably like, three or two more songs," which caused the crowd to whine after said, "But hey! We're gonna be performing every single night of this week, so, you've got a whole lot more songs coming your way," he quickly said flashing his famous smile that makes all the girls swoon over in a daydream, and everyone began cheering once again (mainly the chipettes in the room).

After the crowd quieted down, he continued, "This next song we're gonna sing, it's actually one of our first songs, that we sang, so you've probably heard of it." And with that, he took a glance at his brothers, then at Rick, and nodded to them before they started the beat and began to sing.

Some of the crowd took their seats while others stayed out on the dance floor, still wanting to dance. In the farthest corner of the room, at a table, three girls sat chatting with each other, not once, getting up to dance though, due to the refusal of the auburn furred chipette not wanting to get any closer than they already were to '_him_', as she would put it.

"Wow! They still have it in them. And they're how old? Twenty-two?" The auburn furred chipette, hair done up in a high ponytail, wearing a crème colored tank, tucked into a coral colored skirt that flowed down to her ankles, exclaimed, deep ice blue eyes gazing in awe at the band onstage, particularly at the munk in the red cap.

"Brittany, it's not _that_ old, and they're twenty-_one_, not twenty-two." The dark chocolate furred chipette sitting right next to her wearing bright purple framed glasses, hair done up in a messy bun, wearing a dark purple dress that flowed down to her ankles corrected saying it matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Britt," the blonde furred chipette, hair done up in two pigtails, wearing a bright spring green dress that flowed down just a little below the knee, sitting next to the chipette clad in purple agreed, "They're only twenty-one; just a year older than us."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Ellie, Jean, that my dear, _is so old_!" Brittany snorted in disgust.

Jeanette and Eleanor both rolled their eyes, smiling at their older sister's sudden 'disgust', at how old the three boys, they used to be friends with, singing on stage are.

"Honestly, Britt, if you think twenty-one is old, then basically you think we're old, 'cause we're only twenty," Jeanette said taking a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

Brittany looked at her sister in horror, "Jeanette! How can you say _only_ twenty? Twenty is a thousand times younger than," she shuddered, "Twenty-one."

Jeanette rolled her eyes, "Yeah Britt, we are so, uh, a hundred times younger than they are." She said, taking a quick glance at the four chipmunks, looking at the bespectacled one in particular.

"Thousand," Brittany corrected, "It's a _thousand_ times."

Jeanette looked over at Eleanor, who just chuckled, shaking her head. Sighing, Jeanette decided to change the subject knowing that if they got any further into it, Brittany would make an even bigger deal out of it than it already is.

"So…," the purple clad chipette began, fixing her glasses a little, "How are you doing with, well, you know…umm-"

"Oh please, Jean, I told you I'm fine with this; just as long as I don't get any closer than, well, _this_." Brittany said, emphasizing where they were sitting.

"Well, okay…but are you sure? I mean, you never know; we can just as easily bump into them when we least expect it." Jeanette said trying to read her older sister's face, but soon gave up seeing that it was blank.

"Yeah," Eleanor joined in, "You know, they might be able to spot us out in this crowd. In fact, they may be spotting us right now, this very moment."

Brittany only rolled her eyes, "Sure, yeah, they _might_ spot us…or _bump_ into us," she added looking at Jeanette who just snickered in response, "But they'll probably not recognize us. I mean _come on_, it's been what? Four years since they've seen us? You know we _have_ actually changed over those four years."

"That's true, it has been some time since they've seen us," Eleanor agreed, "But Britt, Al-_he,_" she corrected herself knowing how much her older sister hated hearing his name, "might recognize you. In fact, _he_," she pointed over at the munk singing on stage wearing a red cap, "Knows _you_ better than even _we_ do, and that's a lot saying that we're your own sisters." She pointed out earning a nod from the purple clad chipette seated next to her.

Letting out an annoyed sigh while taking a quick glance over at '_him_', her deep ice blue eyes hardened, "No he does not know me _that_ well," Brittany denied more of trying to convince herself than her sisters, "And if he _did_ know me that well, he probably forgot it all by now." She continued, trying to reason things out.

"Britt," Jeanette sighed, "Either way, I'm not really sure if he could forget…you were everything to him. You were also his every first. You were his first best friend, first love, first kiss, first heartbreak, first thing in his life he ever lost, first-"

"Alright, alright," Brittany cut in, "Just get to the point." She grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, right…hehe, sorry, but my point is, to have something that means the whole world to you leave you, it's hard to let go of it…and you mean that much to him, probably even more."

"I think you mean, _meant_, Jeanette," Brittany said dropping her gaze down to her hands in her lap, eyes softening, "That was the past, I don't mean anything to him anymore now…not after what I did…and whether or not I want him back, I can't go back to him." She finished whispering the last part, shutting her eyes shut tight.

Jeanette looked over at Eleanor for help; she wasn't always the best when it came to comforting.

"I'm sorry you guys…" Brittany suddenly said.

Both Eleanor and Jeanette looked at her confused.

"Why should you be sorry?" Eleanor questioned looking at Jeanette questioningly to which she only shrugged not knowing why either.

"Brittany, you haven't done anything wrong." Jeanette defended, clueless to what she was sorry about.

The two younger sisters stared at Brittany, who had her head bowed down, but soon they both let out a small gasp after seeing a droplet of water fall down and onto her lap.

"Please don't cry," Eleanor pleaded, "It's okay." She said reaching across grabbing hold of Brittany's hands, while Jeanette put her hand on Brittany's shoulder comfortingly.

"No it's not," Brittany said, tears filling her eyes, "It's not okay; it's because of me that we haven't been able to see the boys in like, four years! And I know, I know you guys care a lot for the boys. I know you guys have feelings more than 'just friends' for them…," she paused before looking up into Jeanette's glimmering green eyes, "I know you love Simon with all your heart Jeanette; you would do anything for him if you could…," pausing again, she looked into Eleanor's soft brown eyes, "And Eleanor, you adore Theodore; he's everything you ever wanted in a guy…," stopping once again, she dropped her gaze back down to her lap before looking back up, "And it's all because of me that we're apart from them; all because of _me_, we totally disappeared off the face of the earth to them! In fact, they probably think we're _dead_ now! Oh, and don't you _dare_ deny that it isn't my fault; 'cause we all know it's my fault." She finished biting her bottom lip to try and prevent anymore tears from falling.

Jeanette opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself and just pulled Brittany into a tight hug before whispering, "It's okay though. We're sisters, and sisters always stick together. We're always going to be by your side; no matter what."

After a few more seconds, they pulled apart Jeanette smiled at her.

"Thanks girls; you've always been by my side and, I just hope you know how much I appreciate everything you guys do for me." Brittany said giving a weak smile.

Eleanor and Jeanette brightened their smiles, which made Brittany brighten hers up.

"Well," Brittany began, wiping away the tears at her eyes, "Is my makeup messed up?" She questioned which made Jeanette and Eleanor chuckle.

"No Brittany, it looks fine." Eleanor said rolling her eyes, but froze and quickly looked at the empty seat next to Brittany.

"Umm, Britt?" Eleanor said smiling uneasily.

"What? Is there like a spider on me? Do I look funny?" Brittany panicked looking around and touching her hair to see if it was messed up.

"No, no, no, no, you look fine, and there's no spider on you…," Eleanor reassured remembering that last time she was going to tell Brittany something, it was because there was a spider on her.

Smiling at the memory remembering how much her older sister flipped out, she shook her head and continued to what she was going to say, "But, umm where's Alex?" She finished glancing at the empty seat next to Brittany.

"Oh gosh, he's not next to me anymore, is he?" Brittany said through clenched teeth, now smiling uneasily, already knowing the answer.

"Hehe, no, he's not." Eleanor answered back, laughing uneasily.

"Jeanette?" Brittany questioned for confirmation, not even wanting to look.

Biting her bottom lip, Jeanette confirmed also smiling uneasily, "He's not there Britt."

"Right," Brittany said still talking through clenched teeth.

Taking a quick glance around the big room they were in, "Well, uh, hehe," she forced out a laugh before her expression changed to seriousness, "Jeanette you go over there, Eleanor you over there, and I'll go over there," Brittany quickly said directing Jeanette to go over to one side of the room, Eleanor to go over to the refreshments area, and herself to go over to the dance floor area, "Okay?" She questioned to make sure they got it.

They both nodded their heads.

"Yup," Eleanor chirped.

"Got it," Jeanette confirmed.

"Alright, let's break!" Brittany said slamming her hands down on the table swiftly getting out of her seat followed by Jeanette and Eleanor; all three knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

**SOOO, what do ya think? If there's anything wrong with my writing or anything that's messed up, do tell me!:) I'm not gonna lie, this chapter sort of su-I just don't approve of it. But this is pretty much just like an introduction or prologue or whatever your heart ever so desires to call it, but yeah so it is lamesauce and whatnot, but that's okazay! OH and the song is _I Like to Dance_ by _Hot Chelle Rae_, so there's that...and I guess that's it! Well, hope you enjoyed and R&R. Have a nice day! ;D-TTFN **


	2. The Truth Always Hurts

**My sister and I finally started our Harry Potter marathon and man! It kills me to see how _young _and_ little_ they all used to be! Don't you think it's weird? Haha, anywho, totally off subject! Here's my next chapter and I do not own the chipmunks or chipettes. Read on and hope ya like it!**

**POV: Brittany's **

* * *

I watched as my two sisters departed in their separate ways looking for any signs of a small chipmunk boy. I hope one of us can find that little devil before all heck breaks loose! I know, I know, I shouldn't call Alex a little devil…but seriously! That child really is a devil! Well, I guess I should say _my_ child…but I still haven't really gotten used to the idea quite yet. I swear though, if he wasn't my own child, he would be dead meat by now…

Taking one last look at my two sisters, I let out a sigh, and walked off into the crowd of dancing munks and chipettes; dodging everything that got in my way. Swiftly glancing here and there, I began to bite my bottom lip. Aw man, I am in so much trouble if I don't find Alex anytime soon! Wait, what am I _talking _about? _He's_ the one who's gonna be in so much trouble! Not me! Oh whatever, please, please, _PLEASE_! Just please hope that he hasn't done anything bad _yet_...that word haunts me. The little devil-err, I mean, Alex, attracts trouble wherever he goes; he's like a magnet…a magnet that just so happens to attract, ugh, _trouble_!

Why? Why did Alex have to be just like _him_? Well, I guess he's not _exactly_ like him 'cause Al-I mean, _he_, he _drags_ trouble wherever he goes…I know call me pathetic or whatever for not saying or wanting to even hear his name…but, I don't know…it just brings back things I don't want to remember and…and it hurts, it hurts too much to even think or-yeah, you pretty much get what I mean.

Walking off the dance floor, I looked over at the refreshments area to where Eleanor should be. Cocking my head to the side, I turned on my heel disappointed to see she wasn't there. Where is she? I want to know if she's found Alex yet. Huh, but then if she did find him she would come tell me; I guess desperation is starting to kick in. Note to self, this is what happens when you don't keep track of something really important or, in my case, some_one _really important_._

Letting out a sigh, I walked off and back into the crowd of dancing chipmunks looking at their faces trying to find a familiar looking image…Nope, too old, too-that's a girl-again too old, another girl, too old, too old, too old, _again_ too old…WOW! Five minutes have already passed by and I only got like, what? A forth way through, wait, I'm pretty sure less than that actually. Stopping in my tracks, I gazed around at my surroundings. There's so many munks and chipettes! Why does this have to be so crowded? How many chipmunks are here? Jeez, it's almost as if a celebrity is here…oh, right, there are a few here...that's the whole point of this cruise thingy…I feel _really_ smart…

Continuing on my search, I soon got into my own rhythm of dodging, ducking, and jumping out of the way from those who got _way_ too carried away. If you were watching me, it'd almost seem like I'm dancing, _almost_ though; I'm not intentionally trying to dance, I'm just doing what anyone would probably do…that is if that munk or chipette doesn't mind getting smacked in the face, or have their tail stepped on accidently then, they have nothing to worry about now do they?

Walking into a big crowd, I ducked under a swinging arm, only to have someone suddenly step on my heels that I was wearing. Swiftly turning around to see who dare stepped on my heels, I came face to face with a chipette that had almost the same color of fur as me, except it was a lot darker. I stared fiercely into the chipette's dull dark blue eyes. Looking her up and down, I had to bite down on my tongue, hard, from almost vomiting.

Gosh! I swear, whatever happened to fashion sense? This girl, whatsoever has no sense in fashion! She _definitely_ has _no_ clue of what the word fashion even means! Dropping my gaze at her shoes, I bit down on my tongue even harder. Eww! _Those_ hideous things stepped on _my_ designer heeled shoes?

I heard her gasp and few other gasps follow. I didn't say that out loud, did I? Looking up, I saw two other chipettes next to her who, _thank goodness_, were wearing one of my favorite designer brands out there, and were actually in style! Thanks to them, I actually could stop biting down on my tongue-what a relief too, it was starting to hurt. How on earth did someone like _her_ end up with two friends that have a pretty good sense in fashion? How does that happen? Either way, wouldn't she learn a little something from them that would at least help her choose clothes that match well together? Obviously _not_!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The chipette suddenly exclaimed; so, did I say anything out loud or not?

Twitching my ear at the sound of her voice, wanting so badly to tell her to just shut up and never talk again, I forced a smile on my face and with all the power I had, I spoke as nicely as I could.

"Oh no, it's totally _fine_. I mean, you only just stepped on my _favorite_ heels and these cost like, a couple _thousand _bucks, so, no _biggie_!"

Like I said, I tried to be nice; this is probably the nicest I'll get since she stepped on my shoes with whatever _she's_ got on, but then again, I still don't know if I said anything out loud 'cause if I did then I should be sorry too. Oh and plus she's being awfully nice, in fact too nice for my liking…but I guess that's better than having her lash out at me, right?

"It's fine? Okay! Well here's a tip I think you should know, next time you should watch where you're walking 'cause it wasn't really my fault that I stepped on your shoes, okay?" She said smiling all happily and giggly like.

Dropping my jaw and widening my eyes to the point where they could just pop out, I just stood there gaping at her. Oh no she didn't! Did she really just say that to me? Really? Honestly? Does she know who she's talking to? NO! She DOESN'T! Seriously, you do _not_ tell people they need to watch where they step when it's your _own_ stupid fault! Okay, okay, calm down Brittany, don't waste your time with this crazy girl who clearly doesn't know what fashion is or what a tip is. At least she didn't say it _rudely_, and lucky her because if she did, I probably would've just strangled her to death! Now get yourself together, say your goodbyes, and leave already! That's a brilliant idea, why did I not think of that before?

Quickly shutting my mouth and blinking a couple times, I forced another smile to curve on my lips, "I'll keep that in mind." And with that, I turned so my back was facing them and began walking off.

"Oh if I ever see her again and she gives out another stupid so called 'tip', I swear I will explode! She should take her own 'tip'. Ugh, and her voice! So annoying! How do her friends listen to it? I would rather go deaf than have to listen to her, too bubbly, high pitched, retarded, fake sounding voice! Oh this is just great! I'm talking to myself!" I muttered under my breath.

"I can't believe you're actually dating him!" I heard a voice exclaim behind me.

Taking a quick glance behind me, I saw I was only like four steps away from the chipette and her two friends; still in hearing range. Rolling my eyes, I fixed my gaze in front of me. Oh she's actually dating someone! Big whoop! Who knew she could actually attract a guy? I thought she could only attract doorknobs!

"So, are you and your hot celebrity munk a real thing now? Like officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet? Or is he still kind of keeping his 'distant', if ya know what I mean." Another voice said, making me slow down my walking.

Okay, whoa, hold your horses there. Did she just say celebrity? That chipette's dating a _celebrity_? Like a real live famous munk? Okay, now this girl's got me curious on who she's actually dating and all that stuff. I pretty much know all the celebrities out there, so I know the chances of me actually knowing who this chipette is dating is like, really high…plus I wanna know what doofus out there would actually take this girl to dinner…I know I really shouldn't eavesdrop, especially if I don't know who this girl is, and if her voice is really annoying, but…maybe I'll listen for just a little bit…wait no, I shouldn't…but then again…NO! I will not, I'm supposed to be looking for Alex.

Turning around, I headed back over to where the chipette was and walked off to a big group next door to where she was standing. Alright, I give in; this is really dumb and by far the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life, but I have to know. Who knows, what if it's _him_ who she's actually dating-ha that's a joke. Slowly I began dancing, trying to blend in with the group, which I have to say, I'm doing a great job at it. Either way, if I was dancing or not, I'm pretty sure the girl and her two friends wouldn't notice 'cause, they seem too caught up in their conversation.

"Well, I'd like to say we're a real thing now, but, he still says were not." The chipette said to which her two friends gasped.

Gasp! Oh my, what she just said is not much of a 'gasp' thing; hope they know that.

"Yeah, I know right?" The chipette said.

"Well, at least you're actually dating him. I mean, plenty girls out there would love to be in your shoes right now." One of her friends said.

Alright, say his name already. Who on earth is this 'him'? Must be someone who's extremely famous if tons of girls would want to be in her spot, although, I must say all celebrities out there are really famous and, cute I might add.

"Tons of girls want to be in my shoes right now? I didn't know these shoes are that good…" The chipette exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Not only does she not know what fashion or what a tip is, she's also dumb! No one would actually want _those_ hideous things she's got on her feet.

"No, no, that's not what she meant. She meant girls would want to be in your spot, like you know, date him." The other friend said.

Who's 'him'? Say it already! What am I doing? I'm totally getting caught up in a conversation that shouldn't even be my concern, and shouldn't I be looking for my own kid? He is a lot more important. That's it, I'm leaving. Taking a couple steps away, I turned back around and went back to my spot. Just kidding, not after I hear his name.

"OH! That's what you meant!" The chipette exclaimed.

Of course that's what she meant you retard! Okay, you know what, I'm just going to leave already, and this time, I'm serious. What was I supposed to be doing anyway? Oh. My. Gosh. How did I forget? I just barely told myself that I'm supposed to be looking for Alex, and just like that, forgot. Way to go Brittany! You really did it this time! Mentally slapping myself, I began walking off.

"Of course that's what she meant; I mean you are dating Alvin." One of the chipettes friends said matter-of-factly.

I stopped right in my tracks. What? Is she talking about…_him_? Or is she talking about some other munk that just so happens to have the same name? Shaking my head, I began walking off; I've got to find my kid. Glancing back at the chipette, I scowled. He wouldn't ever date a girl like her, right? Whatever it's not my concern…oh but I really want to know! Slowly I began to slow down my pace, walking really slow. I have to know or else it's gonna bug me the rest of my life; I'm really curious!

"Yeah, and it's not just any Alvin, it's _the_ Alvin Seville." The other friend of the chipettes said.

Suddenly just like that, I felt like the air escaped my lungs and I couldn't breathe. My feet wouldn't move and my heart began to…ache. Okay, I changed my mind; I don't want to know...why did I ever let myself get caught up in this conversation anyway? Maybe they're lying? Yeah, they're only kidding around-

"I know! He's so amazing! Alvin Seville, I love you!" The chipette suddenly screamed out.

Then again, this could also be the truth…You know how some say that the truth hurts? Well, it doesn't just hurt, it kills…and it's killing me on the inside. Whoa, wait, why am I even feeling this way? I got over him a long time ago! At least I thought I did…no, I did get over him…didn't I?

Slowly I fixed my gaze on stage and on, _him_. He looks so happy singing his heart out and all; has the perfect life now. I guess he has moved on and, is, I guess…happy…that's a good thing though. After all, it was me who ended the relationship. It's nice to know we could've had it all, and that what we had was real. Never will I ever find someone like him. Gosh! I sound like I'm giving a speech at a funeral! But breaking up with him was truly the hardest thing I've ever done, but it was for the better; if he knew or found out, he would probably screw me over and, and I don't want him to think of me as a mistake. That'd hurt too much. If he ever finds out now-I don't want to be there to see his reaction, heck no…it still will hurt too much…he might-

"Brittany!" A voice behind me suddenly exclaimed; distracting me from my thoughts.

I whipped my head around only to meet a sparkling pair of familiar brown eyes, "Oh, hi Ellie! There you are! I was looking for you earlier." I said walking towards the chipette clad in green, remembering I was actually looking of her.

"Oh, yeah, I went to look for Jeanette because I couldn't find him anywhere by the refreshments area, but then I couldn't find her so I came and looked for you and now, here we are!" Eleanor chirped happily.

"Oh, umm, you couldn't find Jeanette?" I questioned catching that part.

She shook her head, "Nope, now I have a question for you." She said pointing a finger at me.

"Go on…" I said pushing her finger away, which she just rolled her eyes.

"Right, so umm, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be looking for your son?" She asked lifting an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"Oh my," I said while face palming my forehead, I forgot all about him-_again_, "Sorry, I got a little distracted and forgot…" I trailed off remembering the reason to why I got distracted; which made me want to cry, so I held it all the tears back by biting my tongue.

She shook her head and just chuckled, "Right, I see you got your sights set on that munk, right there." Eleanor said while pointing at the red capped munk onstage.

"Ha! Do you really-" but I cut myself off seeing her raise both her eyebrows and folding her arms knowingly,"-Yeah, but he's already taken." I sighed dropping my gaze down to the floor.

"What? What do you mean?" She said cocking her head to the side curiously.

Looking over at Eleanor, I thought carefully at my choice of words and said, "I, uh, overheard, a girl saying she was dating him."

She lifted her eyebrows, "What girl?" She asked while looking around her.

"That girl." I said while grabbing Eleanor's head and directing it at the chipette that accidently stepped on my poor, precious heels earlier.

I noticed Eleanor's eyes widen and her jaw drop a little, "What?" I asked looking back at the chipette getting curious now.

Eleanor looked at me, then at the chipette, then back at me.

"What?" I exclaimed getting impatient.

"That girl looks just like you!" She suddenly blurted out.

"What?" I shrieked looking back at the chipette.

What in the world is my little sister thinking? That girl over there does not, I repeat does _not_ look like me. Nope, nope and nope; never ever will she look like me. How can Eleanor say such a thing? She must've hit her head or something!

Suddenly Eleanor burst out laughing, "I was kidding Britt," she said, which I just gaped at her in response, "Well, sort of." She said looking back at the chipette.

"Sort of? What do you mean, '_sort of_'?" I demanded also looking at the chipette.

"Well, sort of because when I first looked at her, she sort of resembled you, but when I got a better look at her, not so much anymore. I only said she looks like you just because she _kind_ of looks like you, and plus I wanted to see your reaction if I were to say that." She said looking back at me with an apologetic smile.

I gaped at her for a second then smiled and chuckled giving her a playful shove, "You almost gave me a heart attack! Gosh! What is wrong with you? Trying to kill me?"

"Well, maybe…" She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh whatever," I scoffed, grabbing her arm, "Come on, we still have a 'mission' to complete." I said remembering we still had to find Alex, also wanting to forget about the information I 'overheard'.

She nodded her head, but before anything else could happen, everything onstage just went haywire. The sound of electricity echoed throughout the room and smoke began to rise from the corner of the room. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and all attention was on the stage. The lights began to flicker a little and everyone crowded together to try and get a better look at what happened and to see if the boys onstage were okay.

As if on cue, I looked over at Eleanor and she looked over at me at the same time. Her expression was full of concern and worry flooded in her eyes.

"Come on." I motioned for her to follow and she nodded.

Squeezing through the crowd, I tried as quickly as I could to get to the front of the crowd, which Eleanor followed right behind me. Finally making it to the front of the crowd, I ignored making eye contact with any of the munks onstage, and my gaze followed where the smoke was coming from making me widen my eyes, then face palming my forehead with my right hand.

Of course! Who else caused this racket other than Alex? There in the corner of the room where the smoke was coming from was where all the chords and plugs were for the instruments and standing there was a small chipmunk boy. The boy was holding a cup of water pouring it on the chords and plugs, big grin plastered on his face. Oh I've seen that smile too many times in my younger days.

"Do you see him?" Eleanor questioned following my gaze, "Oh." Was all she could say once she saw.

Suddenly a chipette dressed in a long purple dress dashed over to the young chipmunk boy and scooped him up in her arms. When she turned, she searched the room and made eye contact with me with questioning eyes. Recognizing who it was, I pointed over to the direction to the table in the corner where we once sat at earlier and mouthed, 'meet us over there, okay?', and nodded at her for confirmation, which she nodded back at me and swiftly walked off. Looking over at Eleanor who was standing next to me, she nodded at me understandingly and once again, we squeezed our way through the crowd.

When we made our way out of the crowd, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw my purple clad sister holding a small child, already sitting at the table in the corner. Thank you Jeanette! While fast walking, Eleanor and I made our way through the other tables blocking our way and met up to where Jeanette was.

As soon as I arrived, the small chipmunk boy in Jeanette's arms reached out his arms towards me wearing an innocent smile, giggling.

"You little…" I said returning his smile and rolling my eyes while picking him up to which he hugged his arms around my neck tightly, wrapping his legs around me tightly also, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Jeanette, you are a lifesaver!" I said praising my sister to which she blushed shyly.

"What are sisters for?" She said reaching over and tousling the hair on the now sleeping child in my arms.

"Aww!" Eleanor suddenly cooed, "Hey, umm, guys? Hate to break the moment, but I think I'm about ready to hit the sack, and I know he agrees," Eleanor said pointing at Alex who was of course, already fast asleep in my arms, "What do you guys say?" Eleanor said yawning a little at the end.

"Agreed. Today has been quite the…" Jeanette said trailing off a little looking over at the stage where smoke was still rising, "Day…" She finished looking back at Eleanor and me.

Flashing glances at Jeanette then Eleanor, I stood up still holding Alex, "Well then what are we waiting for?" I questioned which they also stood up.

"I don't know, but how about we go before _they_ find out that it was your kid that caused all of this mess, agreed?" Eleanor said pointing over at the crowd.

Jeanette and I followed where she was pointing and glanced at each other before nodding our heads, "Agreed." We said in unison.

Eleanor nodded before walking off, Jeanette and I following right behind her. Before exiting the room we were in, we all took one last glance at the mess that happened tonight and smirked at each other before walking out.

Our room is at the far end of the ship so it took about five minutes to get there. When we finally arrived in our room-we shared one-we all got ready for bed and did the normal stuff like changing and brushing our teethes, but I couldn't change 'cause Alex wouldn't let go of my neck, he just kept hugging onto it. Even with the help of Eleanor and Jeanette, he wouldn't let go. After like twenty minutes of trying to pry him off of me, we gave in…again. So, he's sleeping with me tonight…again. I don't even know how he clings onto my neck without letting go; he's got quite the muscles and he definitely didn't get his strength from me…but I don't mind him sleeping with me. To be honest, I actually sleep better with him next to me, keeps _him_ out of my mind.

Sighing, I went over to the window we had in our room and looked outside, watching the waves slowly crash against each other, as the moonlight's reflection glistened in the waves.

Eleanor got settled into her bed and said, "Goodnight guys!" Before falling asleep just like that.

Jeanette and I gave each other glances, shaking our heads, laughing at how quickly our baby sister fell asleep.

"Do want the lights left on?" Jeanette asked; hand on the switch to the lights.

I shook my head and she flicked the switch before heading over to her bed and saying goodnight to me. Saying goodnight back to her, I closed my eyes before opening them back up at the sound of guitars, drums, and someone speaking through speakers blared through the walls. Smirking to myself, I headed over to my bed, and got into a position so I wouldn't be squishing Alex, who clung onto me still.

Kissing Alex's head, I ran my fingers through his tousled hair and closed my eyes. I listened to the music going on as the memories drifted back into my mind making silent tears roll down my cheeks. I finally fell asleep with the image of _him_, left in my mind.

* * *

**Whelp, there's that! Hope you liked it! Oh and Alex is Brittany's kid, if I didn't make it obvious enough...Please R&R, and do me a favor by staying totally awesome in everything you do!;D-TTFN**


	3. Familiar Faces Rushing By

**Alrighty! So, lemme just say, SORRY! Sorry if this took me a million years to actually write this and update it! It's probably going to take me a zillion years to update, now that _schools _started...(I really don't like school :P) Haha, anyway, so I also would like to say, THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you-okay, you know what, thank you _INFINITY_ times to those of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me! I love you so much I could just hug ya!(I won't kiss just because...) So if a random girl comes up to you and-no just kidding I won't 'hug ya', but really, THANK YOU! And thank you to those who even bothered to read this, you rock! **

**Now that I've got that out and said, just gonna go with the basics, I do not own any of the characters whatsoever, they're not mine to claim.**

**Okeydokey, now how about we read on...shall we? Let's shall...okay just read on.;)**

**POV's: Alvin **

* * *

Feeling a bright light shine against my eyelids, I flashed my eyes open, quickly sitting up. Getting dizzy, regretting that I ever sat up, I shut my eyes tightly while clutching my head, biting my bottom lip. Reopening my eyes and looking around at my surroundings, confusion began filling in.

Where the heck am-oh wait, just kidding-I know where. Letting out a groan, I let myself fall backwards, hitting against the soft white cushions covering the bed. Shielding my eyes, with my arm, from the sunlight streaking through the window on the wall right across from me, I reached over to the small wooden nightstand next door to me. Feeling around a bit, trying to find a certain object, I finally felt my hand brush against a rough material after what seemed like a lifetime, but was only really just a few seconds. Letting a small smile creep across my face, I grabbed the object and set it on my face, replacing it with my arm. Sighing to myself, my smile faded away slowly as I got lost in my thoughts.

Why did I choose this bed again? Seriously, this is the worst spot on earth! Wait, no, actually, why is the window there? Take that back, why doesn't the window have any blinds or curtains? Honestly! How do they expect me to sleep with the sunlight shining _brightly _on my _face_? Simon and Theodore are _so_ lucky that they don't have to wake up to the sun shining in their faces, which might I add, it is _very_, annoying.

Maybe I should've listened to Simon when he said that I'd regret taking this bed…but why should I listen to him? He's my _younger_ brother for cryin' out loud! It should be _me_ giving _him _advice, not the other way around. Jeez, I swear, what is this world coming to? At least Theodore is nothing like Simon…that would be my worst nightmare…having a Simon Jr. roaming around following Simon in his footsteps; oh man, I probably would've murdered myself by now.

No offense to Simon, and as much as I love him as my lil' bro., but having one Mr. Smarty-pants is good enough, and I think he would actually agree with me; he seems to like being the 'smart' one out of us all. Which, by the way, I am _totally_ good with that 'cause, me, being smart, is a total utter complete joke! And I know Simon knows that! Even Theodore knows it too! He's just too, ugh, _kind_… Now don't get me wrong, being kind isn't _all_ that bad, it's just, Theodore has done nothing bad in his life whatsoever! He's got too much _good_ in him! He needs to loosen up a bit you know? Break that good ol' jolly ol' soul act, or whatever he's got goin' on, but you get my point.

Ha, even _Simon_ will do something bad every once in a while! Speaking of which, where are Simon and Theodore? I don't recall ever seeing them in their beds…

Suddenly, as if on cue, I heard the door open and two familiar voices reached my ears, getting louder, and louder. Lifting up my red cap from my face, I fixed my gaze over to where the voices were coming from, only to see a tall dark furred munk dressed in black loose jeans, a deep blue sweater, wearing a pair of black framed glasses shielding midnight blue orbs, talking to a shorter dirty blonde furred munk with spring green eyes dressed in the same attire except his sweater was dark green, and he had no glasses. They soon stopped walking when they were about ten or less feet away from my bed.

After a few minutes of them talking, and me just sittin' back, relaxing, watching, and going unseen, I soon got too lazy to hold my cap up from my face. So I fixed my cap so it was on my head tilted up, then fixed my position so it was more comfortable, then crossed my legs, and then threw my arms back behind my head, leaning back against my bed, making each and every movement as big and noticeable as possible. Theodore seemed to notice all the sudden movement and glanced over locking his cheery spring green orbs with my own eyes. Smirking at him, I motioned for him to go on and he smiled widely back at me, continuing his conversation with Simon.

"Three…" I began mumbling under my breath starting a countdown knowingly of what would happen when I hit zero.

"Two…" I continued on, talking more loudly, knowing the two were too caught up in their own little chit-chat conversation to notice.

"One…" I said, talking just a little louder, looking up at the ceiling.

Taking my right hand and shaping it like a gun, I pointed it over at Theodore, aiming, and said, "Zero…" While 'firing' my so called, 'gun' at him.

As if Theodore actually got hit and the 'bullet' went straight through his heart, his bright spring green eyes widened so big, I swear his eyeballs could've popped out any second, and swiftly he fixed his gaze on me.

"Alvin!" He exclaimed, big, bright, cheerful smile on his face.

At that said, Simon turned and fixed his gaze on me as well.

"Brothers!" I cheered out 'surprised', sitting up, and throwing my arms out wide for a hug.

While running over to me, Theodore exclaimed, "You're up!"

Rolling my eyes at his statement, I countered back, "No! I'm still asleep snoring like there's no tomorrow!" To which Theodore also rolled his eyes before making it over to me, pulling me into one of his big hugs, and releasing me after a few seconds, taking a seat next to me on my bed.

Simon slowly walked over folding his arms across his chest before speaking, "How long were you awake?"

"Of course…typical," I sneered, "You want to know how long I was awake instead of giving your own big brother a hug."

"Ha!" Simon scoffed, before patting me on my back, "Seems so, doesn't it?"

Slapping his hand away and turning so my back was facing him while crossing my arms like a little five year old, I muttered bitterly, "Jerk."

Chuckling, Simon took a seat next to Theodore, "Speak for yourself," he countered before asking, "So, how long were you awake again?"

"I didn't say." I shot, taking a quick glance at him before fixing my gaze at the ceiling.

"I know, but when-"

"I woke up a little before you two came in." I said cutting him off.

"Oh so-"

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway," I questioned cutting him off once again dropping my gaze from the ceiling so it was now on him, which I couldn't help but smirk, seeing he was getting a little annoyed by it, "You never care when I wake up." I simply stated.

"I was getting to that." He said through gritted teeth, giving me a warning glare.

Putting my hands up in defense, I said, "Hey! I wasn't doing anything wrong, just speaking on my own free will."

Letting out a sigh, Simon adjusted his glasses a little and went on, "Well, I was only wondering-so that means you heard what Theodore and I were talking about, right?"

"Umm," I paused stopping to think for a split second, "Nope."

"Right, well, we were talking about the, uh," He trailed off a little standing up from his spot and walking over to me grabbing his chin with his hand and resting his elbow on the other hand, "Event," he said trailing off again leaning in towards me, examining me like I was some abnormal experiment, "That happened last night." He finished, finally.

"Uh, Simon," I asked getting his attention, making him lean away, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring me, he dropped his hand from his chin and placed it on my forehead.

"Si, seriously, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed asking the question once again, swatting his hand off my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever or anything…" He mumbled.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" I nearly shouted, "Do I seem sick to you?!" I exclaimed, turning to Theodore.

Looking alarmed Theodore stuttered, "I-I-I do-don't know…"

Suddenly Simon gasped, snapping his fingers, while exclaiming, "I got it!"

"What?! What are you talking about Simon?" I, again, nearly shouted, jumping up from my spot.

Okay, what's his problem? What is he talking about? Does he really think I have a fever, or whatever? I'm not sick! Nothing's wrong with me!

"It only makes sense…" Simon muttered pacing back and forth.

"Umm, Simon, what is it?" Theodore asked innocently making Simon stop in his tracks and face him.

"That's not Alvin." He stated while pointing over at me.

"What?" Theodore questioned confused looking at me, "Are you sure Simon? He sure looks like him."

"Whoa, wait," I stopped, registering what had just been said in my mind, "WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Well," Simon said pushing his black framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It can't be Alvin." He simply stated making my jaw drop down to the ground, leaving me speechless.

"How do you know?" Theodore questioned glancing at me then back at Simon then back at me.

"Yeah, _Simon_, how do you know?" I fired right after Theodore spoke.

"If my calculations are correct, our entire lifespan from being an infant up until now, Alvin has never ever, woken up at, no more earlier, than 9:30 A.M.," Simon answered taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall then finished off by saying, "And right now, it is approximately, 8:45 A.M."

"Seriously? You have _got_ to be _kidding _me!" I said throwing my hands up, "Oh and I have too gotten up earlier than 9:30 A.M.!" I shot at him.

"Nu-uh, not on your own you haven't. You always had an alarm clock. I take it you didn't wake up by an alarm." He countered back stepping forward and jabbing his finger in my chest.

Giving him a playful shove, I said, "Get out of here!" Already knowing Simon was just messing with me.

Simon just laughed catching his balance from the light shove, then said, "Whatever, but it's true you know! You've never woken up this early before!"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to make such a big 'drama act' or whatever you were doing!" I exclaimed sitting back down next to Theodore who was just watching us.

"Big 'drama act', huh," Simon snickered, "So is that what you're seriously going to call it?" He questioned, before he took his seat next to Theodore also.

Rolling my eyes, ignoring what he just said, I questioned, "So, what about last night?"

Turning to me, Simon looked at me quizzically, "Huh?"

Did he really forget? He never forgets! Jeez, and they say _I_ forget easily! Well…actually only Simon tells me that…wow Si, speak for yourself! He's the one who brought up the topic too!

Letting out a sigh, "Remember…you know," I said trying to lead him on, "When you were, uh, examining me, or whatever you were doing."

Looking at me confused, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh! Right, umm, so yeah, last night. Do you remember how everything went, uh…"He stopped searching for the right word.

"Poof?" I said, saying the first word that popped up in my head, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, uh, poof…" He paused nodding his head slowly before saying, "Good word."

"I know," I said casually causing Simon to roll his eyes, "So, what about it?" I asked, memories from last night returning.

Right, last night…some night that was. Seriously, my, uh, I don't know, this girl that I guess you could say I'm dating, and _no,_ she is _not _my girlfriend. At least I don't consider her my girlfriend, but she keeps popping the question wondering if she is my girlfriend yet, which, let me just say, it is SO _annoying_!

Why I don't, and probably _never_ will consider her as my girlfriend, is because, I just can't. I can't look at her that way. Being around her, I feel nothing whatsoever, and whenever I kiss her, I don't see any 'fireworks,' or feel any 'sparks,' or, whatever else there is. I know, I shouldn't really 'play' with her feelings like that, but what can I say? I'm Alvin Seville! 'The heart throbbing player who has broken so many girls' hearts, probably the most in history!' At least that's what the stupid magazines say; I don't know what others think of me.

Honestly, I know I'm _charming_ and just like a chick magnet, but what do these girls see in me? What does, uh, what's her face-oh! Brinnley, right, that's her name…I think…wait, just kidding, it's Sydney…yeah it's Sydney. Jeez, where do I get Brinnely from? Anyway, I never can remember that girl's name. Not like I care though. Although, I'm actually pretty impressed with myself, I actually remembered her name without having to ask Simon or Theodore! Speaking of the gir-I mean, Sydney, last night after my brothers and I finished our last song of the night, I got a text message from her asking me if she should get new shoes…which I have no idea why she would all of a sudden ask me.

Of all the chipmunks in this world, she chose to ask _me_! She's got two friends that follow her around like a lost puppy, why couldn't she just ask them? Whatever, I hope she knows I could care less about her shoes, and that I don't _care_ or even _know_ a single thing about fashion. Sure I care about how I _look_, but that doesn't mean I care or know anything about _fashion_. Whatever, I didn't even reply back, so, I'm good.

"Yeah, last night," Simon spoke distracting me from my thoughts, "Did you happen to see anyone by the chords and plugs? Like, maybe let's say, messing with them?"

"Huh? What chords? What plugs? Wait, what are you even talking about?" I questioned confused as ever.

"You know, the area where the speakers were connected too, and the microphones, and not to mention all of our instruments?" Simon asked, giving me the, 'are you serious' look.

"Uh…" I dragged on, trying to remember, after a few seconds my mind clicked, "OH! You mean _that_ area!" I exclaimed, the memories flooding back in.

"What other area is there, _Alvin_?" Simon questioned annoyed.

"Hey, you never know! There could just as easily be another spot!" I shot.

"Well, yeah, there _could_ be another area, but that's the only area we know of!" He fired back.

"How do you know that I don't know another-"

"Guys!" Theodore suddenly shouted, cutting me off in mid-sentence.

Glaring over at my youngest brother clad in green for cutting me off, he just chuckled nervously before saying, "C-can you guys please not fight?"

Letting out a sigh, Simon looked over at me, "Theo's right, let's not fight."

Of course, typical of Theodore to want us to be all, 'I love you,' and all that sick cheap talk. Thinking about it makes me want to vomit! You know we're not _always_ going to get along! We are brothers, and last time I checked, it's normal for brothers to get in fights. Seriously, we're not always going to be all, happy, skipping through a meadow picking flowers, making each other those weird flower crowns or whatever they're called, _heck no_!

Glancing over at Theodore, my eyes met with his pleading green eyes full of innocence. Ugh, Theodore! Why? Fine, whatever, I guess I could do this for you little bro., but I'm _only_ doing this for your sake. Next time I won't let down so easily.

"Fine," I grumbled letting out a sigh, "But we're not finished." I said giving Simon a look.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

Inhaling, Theodore let out a relieved sigh which I could only roll my eyes, _of course_!

"So," I said, all attention coming towards me, "Why do you want to know if I saw anyone by the chords and plugs?" I asked, remembering the question Simon asked earlier.

"Oh, right, so the thing is, you know how everything went, uh, poof? And how it was all caused because of the chords and plugs?" He asked.

Slowly I began nodding my head, up and down, in response.

"Well, you know how they said it probably happened because the plugs weren't plugged in all the way, or that it probably was just the cruise ship having problems, 'cause you know how it's brand new?" He went on asking more questions.

"Yeah," I dragged out slowly before asking, "So, what's your point?"

While adjusting his spot, Simon crossed his legs and said, "Well, when I went over to where the chords and plugs were, the damage that's been done couldn't have just happened, 'accidently'."

"Wait, what do you mean it couldn't have just happened, 'accidently'?" I asked getting real confused.

"Umm, well, uh, Alvin?" Theodore cut in, "I think he means that the accident couldn't have just happened, like, umm, it had to have been caused by someone. So, yeah, it couldn't have been, like, just an 'accident'. Right, Simon? That's what you mean?" Theodore then turned to Simon for confirmation.

"That is exactly what I mean, Theodore." Simon said, patting Theodore on the back, confirming what he just said.

Smiling brightly, Theodore turned to me, "Do you get it now?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding my head up and down, trying to make sense of what the situation was, I cocked my head to the side and asked slowly, "So, you want to know who did it, right?"

"Well, yeah, I _would_ like to know who did it, but I'd also like to know _why_ they did it." Simon said as a-matter-of-factly.

I'm guessing this is Simon's way of asking me to help him find the culprit. Knowing Simon, he probably will go crazy if he doesn't find out whom, and why, they did it, and trust me when I say, it's not too pretty to see what happens when about a week passes and he hasn't figured out _anything. _Might as well help him; it's better if we keep history in the past.

"Alright, I'll help you," I said, then pointing over at Theodore, I said, "I'm guessing Theodore didn't see anything either?"

Theodore shook his head while Simon said glumly, "No."

Chuckling a little, I stood up and walked over to Simon, "Don't get so down Si, you've got _me_ helping you. It's gonna be just like old times." I finished, patting him on the shoulder, and then walked off.

"Oh, _joy_." He snickered, folding his arms.

He'll thank me later.

Picking up my red hooded sweater from off the ground and slipping it on, I went over across the room and picked up one of my red converse shoes. Looking around the room, I sighed, and then went back across the room picking up my other red shoe.

Was I really that tired last night? I mean, I know I'm messy and all, but couldn't I have at least put my shoes next to each other when I took them off?

Sliding on my shoes, then lifting up my right foot up on the wall, and beginning to tie my shoelaces, I heard a small _thud_. Ignoring the noise, I switched my right foot with my left, and then began tying the shoelaces. Turning around, I jumped back a little, nearly having a heart attack, coming face to face with Theodore.

"Theodore!" I exclaimed.

Jumping back also, Theodore fixed his composure and gave me an apologetic smile before saying, "S-sorry, Alvin."

Letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes, I grabbed my keycard and headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Theodore called behind me.

Turning my head, looking back at him, still walking to the door, I said, "To get something to eat, duh."

Widening his bright green eyes, Theodore ran over to me exclaiming, "I wanna come too!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turned around, "You guys didn't eat yet?" I asked pretty surprised.

You know, with Theodore's appetite, you'd think they'd have already eaten; I guess not this time.

Shaking his head no, I then asked remembering them coming back from, uh, wherever they were when I woke up, "So where did you guys go earlier?"

"Well," Theodore began looking over at Simon, who was still sitting on my bed crossing his arms and legs, "We actually were back in the um, dining, or dancing, or…or, umm, you know, the room where we performed in last night."

Lifting my eyebrow, I fixed my gaze over at Simon also, "You mean, you guys went back to that one room because, Mr. Sherlock Holmes over there, wanted to inspect it, huh?" I smirked which Simon turned scowling at me.

"Yeah!" Theodore chirped happily, "How'd you know?" He then questioned, still smiling brightly.

"When your name is Alvin Seville, you always know." I simply stated, which I think I heard Simon snicker after I said that.

"Oh…wait, Alvin, did you know _your_ name is Alvin Seville?!" Theodore exclaimed happily making me roll my eyes.

Oh boy, Theodore, really? Are you really that gullible still? We're twenty-one now, and you'd think he'd have at least gotten a little more common sense. He's probably going to always be the same old Theodore, even when he's a hundred years old! Whatever, that's Theodore for you.

Out of the corner of my eye, right after Theodore spoke, I suddenly saw Simon face palm his forehead before he stood up shaking his head to the side. You're thinking the same thing, huh, lil' bro.?

Walking over to us, Simon folded his arms across his chest before scoffing, "Theodore, really?"

"What?" Theodore said completely clueless.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing, its just-nothing."

"Oh, okay then," Theodore chirped, "So can we go now? To eat?" He then questioned.

Switching glances with Simon, we both rolled our eyes, "Yeah, uh, shall we?" I chuckled.

Abruptly Theodore began nodding his head up and down, "Yes, I'm starving. Can we please go now?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, we're going." Simon chuckled ruffling Theodore's dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, we are? Then what are we waiting for?" Theodore then said bolting out of the room.

"Race ya!" We heard Theodore's voice echo throughout the room.

Dumbstruck at the spot, both Simon and I just stood there trying to process what had just happened. After a few seconds it finally hit me. Of course, food is the magic word and Theodore will do anything just to get some.

"Well, we might as well get, uh, running. You know how Theodore gets when it comes to food…" I said glancing over at Simon, who nodded his head in agreement.

"For once, I think you're right." Simon commented.

Giving him a death glare, Simon glanced over at me, "Well," he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "What _are_ we waiting for?" And with that, he knocked my cap off, before bolting out the door.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Quickly picking my hat up from off the ground and placing it on my head, I stared hard at the wide open door.

"Simon…" I growled under my breath.

When I get my hands on him, he will so get it. He is in it big time.

"You are so on!"

With that said I pulled my hat down, and ran out closing the door right behind me.

* * *

**POV's: Jeanette**

"Uh, Jeanette? What are you doing?" Brittany questioned, peering her head in the doorway while standing outside of our room, waiting for me with Eleanor.

"Oh, um, I'm making the, umm, you know, bed." I replied back as I straightened the sheets and blankets on my bed.

"Jeanette, you do know you don't have to make the bed, right?" Eleanor then said, also poking her head in through the doorway.

"Well, yeah, but I want it to be neat and-"

"No, Jeanette," Brittany said cutting me off, "Eleanor meant that _seriously_, like you really don't have to make the bed; room service will take care of it."

"Oh, they will?" I questioned, grabbing my pillow and fluffing it up, completely unaware to the fact.

I did know we had room service, but-oh my gosh! I totally forgot they made your bed-everything makes so much more sense! Wait, does that mean all those times we ever rented out a room in a hotel, I wasted my time making my bed? It is a reasonable solution to why Brittany's and Eleanor's bed is always made when we come back from going out and all…

"Yeah, so drop the pillow, and come on!" Brittany laughed.

Looking at the pillow in my hands, I dropped it and sheepishly walked out of our room closing the door behind me. Turning around, both Eleanor and Brittany had a small smile on their face trying to keep in the laughter.

"Did you really not know room service took care of it?" Eleanor asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I kind of forgot they did…" I smiled sheepishly, "I sort of thought they only cleaned your bathroom and stuff."

"Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed bursting out in laughter, no longer able to contain it in, "First off, let me just say, the room service we get _always_ makes your bed, got that? Well, more like can you remember that? Eleanor and I were always wondering why you made your bed…" Brittany said trailing off.

"Oh, well why didn't you guys ever ask? Could've saved me a lot of time, and also, aren't there some room services out there that don't make your bed?" I then questioned.

"Well, I guess there could be some room services out there that don't make your bed…" Eleanor said thoughtfully, "But we never asked because we thought that maybe you just wanted to make your own bed, or something like you had a specific way you liked it to be done…plus we thought it'd be rude to ask 'cause you never know if it's a sensitive or personal thing." Eleanor finished, thinking a little about what she just said, before adding, "Well, actually I thought it'd be rude; Brittany on the other hand, well you know how she can get when it comes to things like this." She said with a smile.

"Hel-lo! You know I'm still here!" Brittany sneered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, right, didn't see you there." Eleanor said with the wave of her hand.

Letting out a huff, Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance and scowled at Eleanor. Eleanor on the other hand grinned sweetly at Brittany batting her eyelashes.

Shaking my head, dropping my gaze down to the floor, I looked back up at Eleanor and Brittany. Something's missing. There's only three of us total. There should be four…Alex! Did Brittany lose him _again_?

"Uh, Brittany?" I asked fixing my glasses.

Looking over at me, Brittany's eyes widened and she face palmed her forehead, "How could I forget? If you're wondering if he ran away, he didn't." She said answering my question, but then making another question pop up inside my head.

"Okay…then where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, uh, he's playing hide and seek with you." She simply stated, while pulling her auburn hair out of its ponytail and retying it back up.

"Hide and seek? Oh, well, where is he then?" I questioned looking down the long hallway with the many doors that led to other chipmunk's rooms.

"Jeanette, you do know that you're supposed to _find_ him, right? That's kind of the whole point of the game. You know, _hide_ and _seek_?" Brittany then said, looking at me with disbelief.

"OH!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks heat up.

Right, I'm the seeker and he's the hider or, yeah, the one that hides. How could I be so stupid? Today's just not my day…

"So, Jeanette, you should start _looking_…" Brittany said, moving her gaze to the ground then back at me before fixing them back to the ground.

She's looking to the ground…what's on the ground?

Following her gaze, I was about to look back up, but then something caught my eye. Something's off. Brittany's leg has, arms wrapped around it? Squinting my eyes and adjusting my glasses, I leaned in a little to get a better look. Finally after a few seconds of just staring at the thing-well actually I think, kid? Wait…

Looking up at Brittany, she was looking at her nails acting as if she did nothing. Staring at her for a while, things finally fit all together. Oh! Of course! Looking back down, I kneeled down to the ground and 'pretended' to be looking.

"Hmm… Where could he be?" I said aloud.

Slowly creeping closer, I reached my hands out, getting closer and closer until finally…

"Gotcha!" I shouted as soon as I grabbed the small chipmunk, pulling him in giving him a big hug.

Squealing delightfully, the small chipmunk boy, also known as my nephew and Brittany's child, happily giggled, "You found me!"

Letting go of him, he ran over to Brittany's legs and reached up to her jumping up and down. Days like this makes me wish I had a child of my own. Standing up, I watched as Brittany scooped him up in her arms smiling a smile that I rarely see. She's only smiled that smile around Alex. I remember when she used to smile that smile every single day, but that was then and this is now. You can't undo what's already been scarred. You can only fix what's been hurt.

Sighing softly to myself, I looked over at Eleanor who was staring in awe at Brittany; she's probably thinking the same thing too. Dropping my gaze down to the floor, I looked back up and cracked a small smile. At least Brittany has Alex; without him she'd probably be totally lost.

"Okay, guys," Brittany suddenly spoke, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wha-OH! Right, Breakfast! I hear they're having a special!" Eleanor exclaimed, "If it's good enough, maybe I'll get the recipe…"

"Well, then let's go!" Brittany said, putting Alex down, before she stated walking off.

Following right behind her, Eleanor and I caught up and walked beside her, me on the left and Eleanor on the right. Alex on the other hand ran around us not once running out of breath, so far. After a few minutes, he still kept on running at full speed, not once slowing down. Now I'm starting to understand what Brittany meant when she asked me if I did some sort of experiment on Alex…

After a few more minutes, Eleanor finally spoke breaking the silence, "Jeanette, did you use Alex as a test subject down in that lab of yours?"

"That's what I asked her!" Brittany exclaimed, "And she said she didn't!"

Still watching Alex running around, I felt two pairs of eyes on me. Turning my head, both Brittany's and Eleanor's eyes were on me.

"Do-don't look at me! I swear, I-I didn't do anything!" I said as both of them fixed their gazes back on Alex.

"What do you guys think? Spinach?" Brittany questioned as we turned a corner.

"No, spinach supposedly makes you stronger." I said.

"Umm, carrots?" She then asked.

"Supposedly makes your eyesight better." I answered.

"Uh…" She dragged on thinking, "Sugar?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it could be..." I said thinking about it.

"Where would he get any though? We don't even have any with us." Eleanor stated.

Suddenly it went silence between us as we all thought about it. In the distance somewhere far off we heard some laughing and shouting echoing down the hallway. Ignoring it, we began walking very slowly, looking down the four way halls where we could either keep going straight down one hall, or go right or left down the other two, or turn back around. Slowly coming to a halt in the middle of it all, Alex _still_ running around us, we each switched glances between the halls trying to choose which one to take.

"Do you guys remember what one we go down?" Eleanor asked looking down the hall that was on our right.

"I think we go down that one…" I answered pointing down the one Eleanor was looking down, not so sure if I was right or not.

"I think so too…" Eleanor agreed before asking Brittany, "What do you think?"

Not responding, I looked over at Brittany, "Uh, Brittany? Eleanor asked you a question…" I said hoping she would notice and answer.

Seeing she wasn't responding I added, "So, are you gonna answer?"

"Brittany? Hel-lo?" Eleanor said waving her hand in front of Brittany's face.

Smacking her hand away, Brittany put one finger up, still in the same position of staring hard at the ground, ear twitching, and tail slowly swaying side to side.

The laughing and voices that echoed in the distance began to get louder and louder.

"You know I'm gonna catch up with you!" One of the voices echoed.

Looking down the hallways, trying to detect where the source was, I saw nothing. Where are they coming from?

"Ha! Yeah, that is after I beat you!" Another voice echoed much louder and closer.

Switching glances with Eleanor, she gave me a shrug.

"Oh, is that so?" The first voice echoed back.

Suddenly Brittany snapped her head up.

"It almost sounds like..." She began but stopped.

"Yeah!" The other voice shouted, sounding as if it came from…behind me?

Without any time, a munk suddenly ran in between me and my sisters almost knocking me down to the ground, but thankfully Brittany saved the trip of me face planting down to the floor.

"Thanks." I said, truly grateful, while Brittany just nodded her head; gaze somewhere else.

"I am _SO_ SORRY! You guys okay?!" The munk apologized, still running a little but backwards.

Slowly nodding my head, I fixed my composure a little, adjusting my glasses, and looked at the munk. Making eye contact with the munk for a split second, my heart stopped.

"Again, sorry!" He apologized turning around and running.

Staring after him, I scanned the image of him in my mind. Black jeans, blue sweater, black converse shoes, black framed glasses, dark brown fur, black framed glasses, and deep midnight blue eyes…Simon. Oh, that was Simon…that's nice… Wait, WHAT?! SIMON! Wait, that was Simon? _The Simon_? _My _Simon? I mean, not _my _mine, like my Simon…wait, no, umm, well, I mean-ugh… He didn't even take a second glance back at me…

Suddenly another munk came flashing by, not too far behind…Simon.

"Ladies…" The munk greeted, not taking a glance at us, but tilting his red hat a little, wearing a crooked smile as he said it, still running, "Way to go Si! That's really how you hit it with the ladies!" He then shouted.

Was _that_…

"Alvin…" Brittany softly said, gaze following the two munks running down the hall.

Did I hear her right? Did she really just say _his_ name? She's never said that name in years! She refuses to…

"Alex!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, letting go of me, running down the same hall where the two munks were running down.

As I watched her run down, I soon realized the small chipmunk child running down the hall, actually not too far behind where Alvin was. Eleanor soon came over and stood by me.

"She's gotten better…" Eleanor said, gaze on Brittany.

Watching Brittany also, I questioned confused, "What?"

"Running in heals-I meant with running in heals." She answered.

"Oh…" I said now getting it.

Eleanor's right. Brittany _has_ gotten really good, and when I say really good, I mean _really good_ at running in heals. In the beginning, when she first started running in them, she would always break them. We did tell her not to wear heals anymore, 'cause of Alex running off, but she refused to wear flats; she still does refuse, she'll only wear heals. Over the years of running after Alex though, she's gotten extremely good. In fact I think she runs faster than she did before, weird, right?

Plus, Brittany did always say, 'Being able to run in heals at full speed is a very good thing to be able to do; that way you can easily still run, if you just so happen to be wearing heals, and a creeper is chasing you, or you have to chase after something or someone.' Well Brittany, I'm _actually_ going to agree with you.

Standing there for another ten or fifteen seconds, my ear twitched at the sound of panting coming from behind. Eleanor must've heard too 'cause we both turned around at the same time. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped down to the ground.

There jogging right past us was…Theodore? Oh my gosh! The boys must be racing each other! Wait, how am I even sure these _are_ the boys? I mean, they could just as easily be some random munks that are big fans, or just so happen to look like them _and_ look the same age…but Brittany said _his_ name…of all names, his.

"Guys! Wait up!" The munk suddenly shouted, still jogging…and panting.

After the munk turned the corner, Eleanor and I just stood there frozen for about one minute, staring down the hall.

"Was that…" I began still not sure.

"Uh-huh…" Eleanor answered nodding her head.

"Should we…" I, again, started wondering whether or not we should follow.

"Uh-huh…" Eleanor replied back, "C'mon let's go!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and running down the hall.

Stumbling right behind her, I soon got my footing and asked, "Umm, do we have to run?"

"Yes, Jeanette, yes we do." Eleanor replied back with a big grin, still pulling me along.

Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, since they were sliding off, not too excited about running all I could say was, "Great…"

Well, we might as well run, Brittany is still out there…possibly broke one of her four-inched heals…or was it three-inches? Plus she'll need us to be there, because, if that munk really is Alvin, and he just so happens to notice her, then with all the knowledge I know about Alvin, I'm guessing he'll want an explanation, and that he won't leave until he gets one.

Sure we could just tell him, but, the thing is, the solution to the problem isn't easier said than done. Simon and Theodore would even question it…but then again, Alvin may not even notice her…at least Simon didn't even notice _me_.

Seriously, we're best friends-at least we _were _best friends. It hasn't been that long… I mean, it's only been like four years since he's seen me, and I haven't changed at all in those years, at least I don't think I've changed in those years…oh I don't know.

Is this selfish of me to want him to recognize me? See me? Notice me? Maybe even…love me?

* * *

**Cheesy ending, I know...I'll do something about that if I don't get too lazy...;D Anyway, so, about Jeanette's POV, did you like it? Do you think I should just stick with Alvin's and Brittany's, or have Alvin's and Brittany's _AND_ also have their lovely younger siblings POV's? Of course since this is mainly an A&B story, the chapters will always have at least one of their POV's, but what do you think? I originally would've done Brittany's instead of Jeanette's, but some POVs work better with a different perspective if ya know what I mean... SO, you tell me what you think, I'll shut up soon, and please review! Have a good life, whatever you do, do it with style, and you better have a good rest of the day. :D **


	4. Why?

**POV: Brittany's**

* * *

"Alex, you almost made me lose my cover!" I scolded quietly to the little chipmunk child when I finally caught up with him and grabbed hold of him before he could run any closer to, 'he who must not be named', "You also _almost_ made me break one of my favorite pair of heels…" I muttered bitterly kneeling down on the floor, examining my shoes, while still holding Alex.

Glancing up at my child, I got even more annoyed to see him smiling his little devious grin innocently. Flashing him my own smile, staring him down, after a few seconds I let out a sigh. I can never stay mad at him…not even for a whole five minutes! Jeez, I think I'm going soft…a little too soft if you ask me.

"Mommy, mommy," Alex soon exclaimed happily, and excitedly.

Giving him my full attention, he then excitedly said, "Look! It's Alwin!"

Alwin? He still says it like that?

Jumping up and down, and clapping his hands like a little kid-wait…just kidding, he is a kid… Still jumping up and down, and still clapping his hands, he began squealing like a crazyover obsessed fan.

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile, "No, uh, honey? It's Al…" Stopping myself realizing whose name I was saying, I finally forced out the rest of his name, "Vin…"

"Al-win!" He then exclaimed obviously failing at saying the 'V' sound.

Trying to stifle my laughter, I bit down on my tongue and looked down to the ground, failing a little to keep in my laugh.

"What? What?!" Alex whined, hearing me, not understanding to why I was laughing.

Oh boy…this is too hilarious! Alex _still _can't say '_his' _name correctly! And, right now, if he was here, he would get _so_ ticked off! He always gets so mad when others, _especially _kids, can't say his name correctly. Although, probably one of his biggest pet-peeves of all times is: when others give him pet names. He doesn't handle it too well…

"Mommy!" Alex soon whined again, distracting me from my thoughts, "What is it?!"

"Wha—Oh, yeah, sorry, umm, it's," bracing myself for his name, I sucked up and let it out, "Al-vin."

"Yeah, that's what I said: Alwin!" He denied, trying to defend himself.

If he didn't have to have such ego and pride in himself, he might actually say it right for once! But no! Whatever…I'll let the _pro_ handle it and tell him how to say it himself! I'm done here! No just kidding, why are we even speaking of him again?

Letting it slip, I asked curiously, "So, what about him?"

"He's standing right there!" He said excitedly turning and stretching his arm out. "I think I can touch him!"

Dumbstruck for a split second, I just stared blankly at him. Shaking my head, gaining my mind back, I finally realized how close he actually was to touching the famous chipmunk. Looking back and forth from Alex's hand inching closer and closer to the munk, my gaze came to a halt at the older munk. Since when was he standing that close?! How come I didn't even _notice _him? No _duh_, of course he's going to be standing there! My _lucky _day! I could care less on how he got there, he just can'tsee me…he just can't.

Quickly grabbing Alex and sitting him on my lap, not knowing what else to do, I then slowly said knowing he would want an explanation, "Uh, how about we , umm…keep our…uh, hands to ourselves…okay?"

"Aww…" He said disappointedly fixing his gaze at the munk he almost touched, "But I was so close to touching him…"

"Uh, maybe, next time?" I then said, it coming out more like a question than I wanted it to.

Solemnly nodding his head, his ears drooped down to the side of his head. Great, look what you've done Brittany! You totally just drained all the excitement down the drain…you really had to go and do that… I really do kill joy—eww, did I really just say that about myself? I think I'm going _way _too hard on myself! I shouldn't really be punishing myself, seriously! Look at what I have to deal with every day! But I made him sad—NO! He can't always get what he wants! It's life! It's not always fair! Sadly, I had to learn that the hard way…

As memories from my childhood came flooding into my mind, a low grumbling sound suddenly sounded off. Ever so slowly, I looked over at the chipmunk child on my lap. Locking eyes with him, he stared at me with no emotion in his eyes, while I looked at him confused as ever. Was that his…stomach? Suddenly another growl sounded off much louder, and I saw a small smile slowly curl on his lips. Okay, that was his stomach…his stomach…that was loud for a stomach! Jeez…I hope he doesn't end up having an appetite like Eleanor's! No offense to her…

"Mommy?" Alex called out pulling me out of my thoughts once again.

"Hmm…" I managed out, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Can we eat?" He then asked.

"Well, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed, as if it truly was the most incredible idea out there in the world.

Grinning widely, Alex then wrapped his arms around my neck also wrapping his legs around my torso, while I held him up, supporting his balance with my arms. Taking a quick look around me, a bunch of big round tables, covered in white tablecloth, were evenly spaced out all around the big red painted room, and a big fancy chandelier dangled from the ceiling, sparkling as if a giant bottle of glitter spilled all over it. The loud conversations between the few groups of scattered chipmunks left, clashed together with the loud clanks from silverware and glass, from those who were still eating.

Well, there's still some time left to have breakfast, I guess. Standing up, I took in a deep breath and let it go as I turned around, leaving the munk I once knew behind me.

Why am I always walking away from him? I know it's so wrong, in every way possible, why do I do it? Honestly, walking away from him was the worst thing I ever did, and yet, I still do it. You'd think I learned my lesson…actually, I kind of have…

Turning around, before I could take a single step, I came face to face with someone. Looking up, not caring to even look at the chipmunk, I let out a sigh, clearly annoyed. Now what? Can't I just for once have a single day of peace? I swear, there's always something in my way…

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" The chipmunk stuttered out, "I-I'm just—well, my brothers are over there, so…" The chipmunk then trailed off.

Closing my eyes, I then said lazily not really giving a care in the world, "No, it's okay…" I then looked down at the chipmunk, and my eyeballs nearly just popped out of their sockets.

Theodore?! Whoa, wait, how do I even know it's him? He's only got, green eyes, a green sweater, dirty blonde hair—okay, it's him. Of all the munks in the world it just so happens to be _him_, really? You're kidding, right? I think my luck has just increased!

Now come to think of it, the voice did sound familiar…but, Theodore? Great, one of the most unwanted chipmunks I want to see right now, is standing right in front of me. This isn't just _fate_…I think torture is out to get me…

"Oh, okay!" He then chirped happily, "Again, sorry—wait…" Theodore then paused, looking at me weirdly.

Is there something on my face? Or—no, he doesn't recognize me, I mean, he wouldn't recognize _me_. If there's anyone he would recognize it would be _Eleanor_, duh. Anyone with a brain would know _that._

"Have we met before?" The munk in front of me then questioned, green eyes still looking at me weirdly.

"NO!" I nearly shouted, "I mean—err," should've thought about what you were going to say before you spoke Brittany, nice going, "Well, I have to go, umm," looking over at Alex, which he just stared at me with big eyes, I then quickly ended the conversation with, "I just have to go."

That conversation went as planned… Could've ended it better…

Briskly walking past him, I turned my head a little looking behind me. Theodore just stood there; probably confused as ever. His ear twitched a little and I saw him start turning his head to look back. Swiftly looking straight ahead, I felt his eyes on me as I walked on. Well, this doesn't seem suspicious at all, now does it? I'm sorry Theodore, but what would you do if you were in my situation? It's not that easy, I mean, it'd be nice if it was, but no. That's not how it works.

"Who was that?" A familiar young voice asked.

"He's just, no one." I mumbled looking down to the floor, carefully watching where I stepped so I was only stepping on the big flowers in the carpet, not the vines that sprouted out of the stem, pretending that if I stepped somewhere else other than on the flowers, I would lose everything, then fall into a black hole, and never find and escape out.

"Nuh-uh, isn't he apart of the band _The Chipmunks_? You know, Alwin's younger brother? Isn't that who he is?" Alex then questioned, looking behind me, then at me.

Stopping in my tracks, I slowly looked over at Alex. "If you already knew," I slowly began, "Then why in the world are you asking me?"

"Umm," he paused thinking thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin, "I don't know! Why are you asking me?" He shot, grinning widely.

"I don't know, why _am_ I asking you?" I fired back, getting ready to counter any other things he would question or say.

"Well, umm," he then paused again, thinking thoughtfully, bringing his hand up to his chin and tapping it, "Umm, well—"

"Wait, wait," I said cutting him off, "Honey, you gotta stop this, I can't take it anymore. You and your, chin tapping, nuh-uh, I'm not allowing that," I then grabbed his hand and gently brought it down from his chin, "Your turning out to be like Simon-err, I mean, Jeanette. Having one smart alec, is _plenty _good enough for me." I finished, and then mumbled, "I think Jeanette's rubbing off on you."

I know I really shouldn't be telling him to stop tapping his finger just because it's annoying me and all, but, it really is annoying me.

"But that's what Jeanette does when she's thinking," he complained.

Yup, Jeanette really is rubbing off on him.

Letting out a sigh, I gazed directly into his eyes, "Yeah, but that's Jeanette. Be your _own_ person. Don't try and be someone your not, sure, you can go ahead and tap your chin if that's really what _you_ would do, but seriously, is that really what _you _would do?"

Honestly, knowing him, I'd think he would jump up and down when he's thinking… I really hate giving these kinds of talks… I never know what to say and how to put it—it sucks.

"Well…" He began.

"Well?" I then said, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" He grinned widely.

Oh my, this again? He already said that! He can't say it again! Seriously, he's got to come up with something _better _than _that_. He's never going to be able to win a fight if he keeps saying _that_, jeez, I think I need to start training him, he's getting out of practice.

"Come on Alex, I know you can do much better than that," I challenged; seriously, he really _can_ do so much better than this, I know he can, he's just being a little, uh, demented, or, yeah, I guess you could look at it that way.

"Umm—" He began but got cut off, again.

"Brittany!" The voice of my youngest sister called out, "There you are!"

Taking my eyes off of my child, I looked straight ahead to see my two younger sisters, Eleanor dragging Jeanette along, making their way to me. Walking over to them, I smiled widely.

"So, what happened?" Jeanette asked curiously, getting her wrist free of Eleanor's grip and rubbing them.

"Yeah, did you talk to any of them?" Eleanor asked excitedly.

Rolling my eyes, I looked behind me, taking a quick glance at the three munks, and then fixed my gaze back on my two sisters. "Seriously, Eleanor, since you're just SO desperate, then why haven't you gone up to Theodore and talked to him? I know how much you're dying for me, or at least one of us, to accidently, 'bump' into one of them." I stated knowing each word was true, but also, knowing she would never approach Theodore out of fear; she's too afraid he may not recognize her, and well, it's just been so long since we really interacted with them and actually, talked, and, she promised, we all promised…never should have…

"I guess you're, right…" She softly sighed, twiddling her fingers together.

Feeling bad, I sighed, "Well, I guess I did talk to Theodore—but it was just a little bit."

Snapping her head up, blonde pigtails bouncing, her bright brown eyes sparkled. "OH! How is he? What'd he say?"

"Hey, I said it was a _little _bit, gosh," I scoffed. "Oh, and he, uh, seems to be doing fine, I guess, I don't know. I just sort of, bumped into him."

"Oh, well, at least he's doing well," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

I would tell her that he recognized me from somewhere, but, I don't want to get her hopes up. What's the point in hoping when it's just, useless? It's all just a waste of time.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Jeanette asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Looking over at Alex, I then saw him pouting and folding his arms stubbornly. Automatically knowing, I slowly said, "Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure it's because you," I pointed over at Eleanor, "Interrupted him when he was going to speak."

"What?" Eleanor nearly shrieked. "That's so stupid, seriously Britt, what is he really upset about?"

"I already told you," I sang, walking past her and taking a seat at an empty table.

Jeanette came and sat next to me, soon followed by Eleanor, who sat next to Jeanette. Seeing Alex point over in Eleanor's direction, I then handed him over to Jeanette, who then handed him over to Eleanor, while I began fixing my ponytail—it probably looks horrible.

Seeing Alex giggle while Eleanor began to mess around with him, I couldn't help but smile. I am so glad to have Jeanette and Eleanor as my sisters; I'd totally be lost without them. They really are one of the best things that ever became a part of my life.

"Umm, Brittany?" Jeanette softly spoke.

Turning my head in her direction, eyes still on my youngest sister and child, I finally gave fixed my gaze on her. "Hmm?"

Pulling a strand out of hair out of her face, Jeanette then asked, "So, why did Alex exactly follow Al—I mean, 'him'?"

"You know," I began, "It's alright if you say 'his' name. About time I get over it anyway. You know it really is kind of pathetic how I'm not even strong enough to hear his name, let alone say it freely without caring. I'll probably be hearing more of his name anyway." I finished, dropping my gaze down to the ground.

"Oh, well are you sure? 'Cause I mean—" Jeanette started, but I cut her off.

"No, it's totally fine, really."

If I keep rejecting 'his' name, then soon I'll never be able to accept it, and plus, I'm sure Jeanette and Eleanor are relieved they don't have to watch their tongue whenever they speak anymore. It really is about time I regain my dignity anyway; I can't stay weak forever…

"Okay, well, umm…" Jeanette began trailing off at the end.

"Anyway, uh, your question, right, Alex he—wait, you don't know why?" I questioned pretty surprised; she should know by now.

Shaking her head no, Jeanette questioned, "Was I supposed to know?"

"No, no, I just thought—well anyway Alex, uh, yeah, about that, I'm really not that surprised he would chase after 'him'—uh I mean Alvin," I still hate that name, "Alex, he actually, is a really, really, REALLY, and keep in mind, Jeanette, when I say really, I mean, _REALLY_, like to the _extreme_," I paused, waiting for a response that she got what I meant.

"Uh, okay," Jeanette slowly said, nodding her head.

"So yeah, Alex is a really big fan of, umm," I paused looking around the room. Finding my target, I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Him," I ended, pointing over in the direction where a munk was walking next to another that was a little taller.

"Him?" Jeanette questioned, turning around, gaze following my point. "Oh, him…Alvin… Wait, him, really?" She questioned, once again, looking back at me.

Nodding my head, she looked back in the direction.

"Wow!" Eleanor chimed in, making me jump a little; she must've been listening to our conversation, how nice.

Rolling my eyes, I questioned, "You didn't know either?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Nope, and now I do!" She chirped.

I absolutely _hate _it when she says something like that…

"Well, just so you know, it's very _obvious_ that he's a fan…" I grumbled, then added, "In fact, he probably is his number one, get that? _Number one_, like, _the_ ultimate number one fan, I'm not even kidding."

"Oh? So," Eleanor leaned in towards me speaking in almost a whisper, "Alex is his dad's number one fan?"

"Shut up," I muttered rolling my eyes, while she just giggled.

Of course she would say something like that… Although, I can't deny any of it when I already know it's all true. That's the worst part of it all. Alex doesn't even know who his father is, and his most favorite person in the world, other than me of course, is this random—well he's not really random, he's a famous well-known rock star, who really actually is his dad. At least he's never asked about 'who' or 'where' his dad is… I'm sure he'll ask though, soon, and when he does, I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer him.

For some reason, I feel like he knows not to ask about his biological dad… I mean, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that him, Alvin, is his real dad, but, I don't know. There's just something, like, Alex knows something or—ugh, I don't know… He just knows not to ask about it. By now he really should be asking me about who his dad is.

All the other kids from his pre-school have dads…doesn't he ever wonder or something? I really don't think he should grow up without a dad, but, what am I supposed to do? Marry some random fool? Ha, that's a joke; I haven't dated anyone since way back then, and all the invitations I've received, I turned them all down. Plus I'd have to explain to them why I have a son, and I don't really want to go there…

"Oh, my, gosh," Jeanette suddenly gaped, tapping on both me and Eleanor, trying to get our attention.

Snapping my head over in my emerald eyed sister's direction, I looked over at Eleanor quizzically, which she only gave me a funny look in return.

"Jeanette, uh, is there something wrong?" Eleanor then questioned.

Jeanette only shook her head lost for words, and pointed, mouth still hanging open. Looking back at Eleanor, giving her another look, which she returned the same confused expression, we both followed Jeanette's gaze. Scanning the directed area, trying to spot what Jeanette could possibly be having a freak out about, I finally set my eyes on a table, with three way too familiar male chipmunks; two of them were standing, and one was sitting…which I don't know why…

She must've been looking at Simon, which I'm guessing Simon did something that set Jeanette off. Rolling my eyes, starting to turn away, something caught my eye. Quickly looking back up in the direction, I stared at the female chipmunk, following her with my gaze, as she walked over to the boys table.

Feeling my jaw drop down to the ground, as if it had a loose hinge, I shook my head fixing my composition. This is just too…too…too horrible to be true! Gah, I wouldn't mind having a knife through the heart now, but, I would never—I could never do such a stupid thing, I can't leave him, Alex behind.

"You're kidding me," I gaped, as all the memories flooded back into my mind, making me relive it all.

My worst nightmare… I never asked for any of this to begin with.

* * *

**POV: Theodore's**

Staring hard at the plain tabletop draped in white cloth, I then grabbed the silver spoon that was neatly placed next to the other silverware, and stared at myself in my reflection. Fixing my hair, having nothing better to do, I rested my forehead on the top of my fisted hand, still holding the spoon in it. What's taking them so long? Ugh, I'm so hungry… There wasn't enough time last night to eat… I thought Alvin and Simon said they would come and sit…

"I still don't get how you beat me, Alvin!" I heard a male voice exclaim, frustrated.

Simon.

Turning my head, I couldn't help but smile, seeing my two older brothers making their way over to me. "Guys, what took you so long?" I questioned, watching as they each took a seat next to me; Simon on my right, Alvin on my left.

"It's simple Si, I'm just better and faster," Alvin simply said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, sure," Simon snickered also leaning back in his chair, folding his arms. "I can understand the part where you're faster, just because you're more of an athlete than I am, but the better part? I think you'll have to recalculate."

"Uh, guys?" I called out, switching glances between the two.

Did they even hear me? Are they even aware of my presence?

"Oh, right Si, sorry, you are right. I am going to have to recalculate: I'm not better, I'm the best," Alvin smugly said, propping his feet up on the tabletop, and folding his arms behind his head.

Giving it another go, I called out a little louder, "Guys?"

"Alvin, get your shoes off the table!" Simon growled leaning across the tabled and shoving Alvin's shoes off. "Gosh, where are your manners? Oh, that's right," Simon scoffed, leaning back into his chair, "You never had any manners! Your head, is so empty and useless, I could just squish it flat, with my own bare hands!" He exclaimed, emphasizing with his hands.

"Hey!" Alvin leaned forward, "I like the way my head is all, _'empty _and _useless,'_" Alvin spat, then added, "And it's not all that useless! I can be smart when I want to!"

"Oh really?!" Simon said exasperated, "Well how come you never use it, huh? Oh, wait, lemme guess, it's because, that part of your brain is so small—you wouldn't even be able to spot it with a microscope!"

"Guys," I called out, beginning to get irritated and a little worried, looking from one brother, to the other. Last time they fought it nearly turned out into a fist fight…

"Oh, are you sure?! Positive?!" Alvin shouted provoked, standing up in his seat, "'Cause maybe you're just too _blind_ to see it Simon!" He fired.

After that was said, something snapped in Simon, making him stand up abruptly, slamming his hands down on the tabletop, making the silverware clatter, jumping up a little from the force. "Alvin, at least I'm not blind with my _words_!"

"Are you sure?!" Alvin shot, also slamming his hands on the table, the silverware, once again, jumping up, getting more crooked from the straight setup they were originally in.

Feeling anger begin to boil in me, to the fact that they were totally ignoring me, and, also fighting, probably creating one of the biggest scenes ever, I too slammed my hands on the table standing up. "GUYS!" I shouted, letting the steam out.

Alvin and Simon both jumped back a little, taken aback. Why do they look so surprised? Looking down realizing the action I just did, I gently took my hands off the tabletop and rubbed them together nervously. What did I just do? I just wanted them to stop fighting and listen to me…

"U-uh-u-um, can y-you guys please just s-stop," I stuttered out looking down on my hands.

After a few seconds, I swallowed and looked back up at my two brothers. "Please?" I added barely audible.

Simon blinked twice before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, sorry Theodore… Alvin and I were just having a…moment…" He paused trailing off, his eyes going to Alvin. "Sorry if we were making a scene," he mumbled before fixing his gaze with mine.

"Yeah… Sorry, Theo…" Alvin muttered looking down.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I felt a smile form on my lips. "It's alright guys." The fight could've been worse, but it wasn't, at least.

Silence soon swept over, and the three of us just stood there doing, nothing. A strange feeling soon began to creep over all of us, making the silence drift away, the surrounding noise sounding louder, as if someone had turned up the volume, and it all soon became, awkward.

Opening my mouth beginning to speak, nothing came out, and I immediately clamped it shut. I can't speak… I feel weird speaking up and out into the open… Have you ever run into moments where it's just too awkward to even speak? That's what it's beginning to feel like…

Alvin soon began to stir a bit, switching glances between Simon and I, "Okay… Awkward…" He said breaking the air, like there was a big bubble around us.

"Alvin," Simon groaned, "Saying that makes it even _more_ awkward!"

Stepping back, Alvin threw his arms up in defense, "Hey, at least the silence left—and how exactly does it make it more awkward?!" He questioned, looking at Simon weirdly. "Sometimes I just don't get you," He muttered, taking a seat back in his chair.

Simon too, took a seat back in his own chair, muttering, "I'm not surprised…"

Oh boy, here comes another fight, yay…

Looking over at Alvin expectantly, he just sat there, lips sealed shut. Either, he didn't hear Simon's smart comment, or, he's just ignoring him… I can't tell. Well, whatever, either way, I'm good, just as long as they don't break out into a fight.

Realizing I was the only one standing, I inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled, as I too, sat back in my chair. I hate being the last one to do things…

"So," Alvin began, "Are we going to eat or what?"

"Yes!" I blurted out, a little too loud, "I mean—yeah, uh, let's eat!" I exclaimed, just as excited, but not as loud.

Simon rolled his eyes, folding his arms, while Alvin chuckled, taking his red cap off, running his fingers through his hair, and then put his hat back on. I'll never understand what's so special about that hat…

"Alright, so, I guess these are the menus," Simon said, grabbing the small stack of what seemed to be six menus, and handed them out to both me and Alvin, taking one for himself, then put the rest back in a neat pile.

Opening the menu, my mouth began to water at the sight of a picture of some fancy meal. The picture looked so good, so yummy, I almost could taste it—except, sadly, the food's not even real. I always hate to look at menus…the picture, most of the time, looks way better compared to when they actually serve the real thing; it always ruins my day when that happens.

"Oh, gross, you're drooling Theodore!" Alvin suddenly exclaimed, laughing.

Simon, pulled the menu down from my face, and a small grin appeared on his face. "Uh, you may want to wipe that, Theo," Simon said, handing me a napkin that was neatly folded beside the silverware.

Snapping out of my trance, I then realized my mouth was hanging wide open, and that some saliva _was_ dripping out. Quickly swallowing my spit, I gratefully took the napkin, and wiped my mouth clean of the drool. I know I was sucked into the picture and that I was hungry—okay starving, but, I didn't think I was _that_ hungry to actually drool…

"Thanks for telling me," I sheepishly grinned, bringing the menu back up to my face; I'm so dumb to not have noticed I was drooling.

Mentally slapping myself in the face, I heard someone gasp. Curiously looking up, my gaze met with a pair of familiar silver glistening orbs. I know these eyes; I grew up looking into these eyes almost every single day of my life.

"Mom?" I quietly questioned aloud, caught in a trance.

The female's eyes blinked and a broad smile spread across her face, "Boys!" She exclaimed.

Alvin and Simon both snapped their heads up at the voice, and after a few seconds, I exclaimed out, "Mom!"

"The one and only," the woman said.

I wanted to run up to her, but, I couldn't move; my whole body totally went paralyzed. It's been so long since I really have actually had a real conversation with her, my mom. I haven't seen her in person either, for probably the longest time ever. I just can't believe she's actually here!

"Well," mom said expectantly. "Are you going to just sit there all day or come and give me a hug?"

"I think we'll just sit here and stare," Alvin said, smirking.

Simon stood up and hit the back of Alvin's head, knocking his hat off at the same time, and continued on walking.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed getting out of his seat, and snatching his hat, putting it back on his head, then followed behind Simon.

Shaking my head, I found my strength, and moved out of my seat, running past Alvin and Simon, towards the lady who I saw as my mother, and hugged her tightly. Yeah, I know I'm a little old to be doing this kind of thing, but hey, she's my mom, can't help it. Alvin will probably make fun of me for this later…

Releasing from the hug, I smiled wide. I still can't believe she's actually here!

"How've you boys been?" She asked, looking at Simon and Alvin as they came and stood next to me, then lastly, at me.

"Great! We're doing pretty good!" I cheerfully said.

Pointing his thumb over at me, Alvin blankly said, "What he said."

Simon rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses, and said as-matter-of-factly, "We are doing stupendously marvelous."

Alvin snickered, folding his arms, "Wow Simon, such big words," he grumbled.

I swear, they're always fighting; is it really that hard to not fight for a whole, umm, hour? Honestly, we're brothers…can't we just, you know, get a long?

Mom just shook her head at us and laughed lightly. "So, did I interrupt on anything or—well it looks like you boys were about to eat." She said looking past us.

"Oh, yeah," Simon spoke up. "So it seems, uh, would you like to join us or did you already eat?"

Looking at her hopingly, she looked at the three of us, "Oh, well I did already eat, but I'll stay for a bit to chat. I've got somewhere else to go soon though."

Smiling broadly, I lead our mom to a seat and was a gentleman about it, pulling her chair out for her and pushing it in. Heading over to sit in my own chair, my two older brothers went ahead and sat back in their own chairs, and as if on cue, the three of us all sat, at the same time.

Leaning forward, Alvin asked, "So, what brings you here on this," he paused looking over at Simon mischievously, "'_Stupendously marvelous' _day?"

Simon just scowled, while mom went ahead and answered, unaware to what Alvin just pulled off, "Oh, well, I thought I'd give my three sons a surprise visit. You know, it really has been awhile, and, well I thought it'd be nice—"

"Yeah, sure," Alvin cut in, snickering.

"It's true! Is it that hard to believe?" Mom shot back.

"Don't mind him," Simon calmly said with the wave of his hand, "He's just being the stupid dork he always was—"

"And I'm proud of it!" Alvin said with much pride.

Rolling my eyes at Alvin's ego, I rested my arms on the tabletop of the table, not feeling as hungry anymore. "So, where is it that you have to go?" I curiously asked our mom, remembering her saying that she had to go somewhere.

"What? Oh, right, yeah, I saw a couple of old friends, uh, from the past." She said, looking at her wrist, which had a golden framed watch around it.

Nodding my head, I looked off in the distance, staring at all the other tables, with different faces, talking about different things.

"So, how have you been? Is everything okay at home?" I heard Simon ask.

"Uh, yeah—you know that one cute girl Alison?" Mom then asked.

"Umm, uh, yeah, I guess… I don't—well I remember her, but not that much." Simon slowly said, picking each word carefully.

Alison…right, Alison Peterson. I think she's the girl who had the biggest crush on Simon ever since first grade—she was nice, she would give her cookies to me at lunch, but, I think she only did that to try and get close to Simon.

Ignoring the conversation going on between my older brother and mom, I looked over at Alvin. He had his phone out, and his eyebrows were furrowed together. Setting his phone down on the tabletop, it vibrated a couple times, and he let out am irritated sigh, lazily picking his phone back up. I'm a little, concerned about Alvin.

Lately nowadays, anything can set him off. He gets stressed out more, and he's getting more careless about things. I would ask him what's wrong, but, he probably won't tell me anyway. I've already tried, and he just keeps saying the usual, 'Oh don't worry about it,' or, 'I'm fine,' it's always the same thing. I think I know what the problem is, but—I don't know.

Exhaling out a deep breath, I looked around the room. Stopping my gaze at the door, where three girls were exiting, my eye caught onto a glimpse of one certain girl out of them. She was holding a small child, a son, I'm guessing…

Her, she looks familiar. Gosh, what is it about her that's so familiar? I haven't met her before, for sure; this is like my first time ever _seeing_ her, and it was barely only a _glimpse_. I'm positive I haven't met her before—well, at least I don't think I've met her. Something about her seems just so, familiar though. I don't know, maybe I have met her… She might've gone to the same school or, something like that…

Or, maybe, it's because she reminds me of someone… No, she _does_ remind me of someone. She reminds me of _her_, my sweet love. The one and only girl, who was as sweet as honey, and could make my heart, beat like a humming bird's wing. I didn't know my feelings felt for he like this, until she actually left. But, that girl I just saw, it's not her, it can't be. It's been so long since I've seen her…since I ever actually thought of her. I haven't talked to her ever since she left. In fact, I'm surprised that girl even reminded me of her.

I wish I knew why my love left, maybe I could've stopped her, but, I guess some things just aren't meant to be, you know what I mean?

I'm told to just forget about her, but, the thing is I can't. I don't want to. Forgetting about her will make me miss her even more, if that's even possible.

I miss her… I miss you, Eleanor.

* * *

**Alright, first things first, disclaimer: I don't own The Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. Why? It's because I'm lame like that.**

******Ha! I finally got a chapter up! This is like, my biggest accomplishment all month! I know, kinda sad...but whatever! Soooo, what'd ya think? You guys are going to have to forgive me if Theodore's POV sucked... I'm not really used to Theodore...or Eleanor. Those two lovelies probably will be the hardest POV's for me...so yeah, sorry if it's messed up. And I'm thinking about possibly changing the description so they're human, _maybe_ though. Having them be all chipmunks is a little hard 'cause it limits what you can put... Also sorry if I'm so sloooow at updating...**

******Anyway, review! Please?**


	5. Memories Full of Wishful Thinking

**POV: Alvin**

* * *

It's always so weird to think back on your life. It's almost like going back in time, and reliving the past, but in reality, it's all just dead memories you can't ever bring back to life. There's always something—anything—where you just stop and ask yourself, "Did I really do that?" Or, "How did that happen?"

For me, these are constant questions that always seem to repeat itself in my mind. Whenever I look back at all that I've done, I just—it's just too weird—I don't remember the reason why I ever did that, or the biggest of all, how I could've let that happen... There are so many things that I don't know the answer to, and it's killing me. It's all so frustrating to know that I can't go back and change the past! I'm always telling myself all these little lies, that keep on growing, that keep on getting bigger. You can really only hold so much in your heart—and it's not even that much. One of these days, I'll probably just _explode_…

I keep on putting all this weight—all this pressure—on my heart and it just keeps pulling me down. I just never can seem to get myself straight up.

I'm a fool. Everything I do, just weighs me even more down, and what do I do about it?

Nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

But, I'll live. I'll survive through this—I mean, I'm still alive aren't I? With a dead beating heart, I think I can make it up to a hundred years old.

My life is so empty, and it's all because of me. I know why my life is empty, and how to fix it back up, but do I even bother to listen to myself? No, all I do is try to fix myself up with someone _else's _problem, which, every time I do that, it kills off a small part of me. I know exactly what's happening to me, yet I still do _nothing_. That's all I've ever done. Lately, I've found that everything I do is just, pointless. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I mean, is the singing career really all that I've ever wanted? No, of course not…okay, that was a big fat lie. Yeah, the singing career is what something that I want, and I have it. Being famous, with all the fans cheering, and not to mention all the pretty ladies, is just great… But it's not enough. I want _more_.

I know it sounds greedy, and I guess it is… but I can't help it. I want more, and what sucks is I can't seem to get what I want. Well, more like _find _what I want. I never was good at finding things I wanted…

Mom—well, to be more exact, Regina—she always encourages me to move on…but how can I? She just doesn't understand how hard it is to actually 'move on', and she always says she does, but I know she doesn't. And that part annoys me so bad. What happened to my brothers and I never happened to her; she can't truly understand because it never happened to her.

I know I tend to give Regina the cold shoulder…I know I treat her badly…and I know I really should be treating her better.

Regina adopted my brothers and I when we were about the age of nine. Our real mom died in an accident. The doctors told us that there would be a chance that she, our real mom, would survive, but are doctors really ever telling the truth? Of course not, they always cover up the truth with some small lie, that's really bigger than the actual situation. In reality, I guess when the accident happened, as soon as the big truck ran into her car, she somehow had enough force pushed upon her, causing her head to break the passenger window, and hit down on the solid road, and she hit it hard. They say she was barely alive when the ambulance came, and others say, she died as soon as she hit her head. Although, in real life, if you hit your head with such force, would you really ever be the same again? You either lose a part of your life, or you lose it all…she lost it all.

It was around winter time when this had happened. Black ice painted the dark surface of the roads everywhere…which it was too slippery for the brakes on the truck, and it just happened. We weren't there, but I remember the phone call we got. When they told us of the accident, we knew, my brothers and I, we knew that she wasn't going to make it. That was the first time in my life that I cried so hard. I actually thought I couldn't move on and live anymore, but I eventually got over it, and so did my brothers. But it was so hard to get over. We've already lost so much, and my dad was one of the things we lost in life. He left us, and I never understood why until I was older, but this was different when our mom left us. We couldn't act as ourselves anymore. We could pretend to be each other and other people perfectly, but we just couldn't be ourselves.

After some time though, we eventually were normal again.

My brothers and I, we were left all alone. We had no other family members, no aunts, no uncles, just no one. We had nobody, that is, until we met Regina. She heard of the accident, and she heard of our talents. When she heard of us being put up for adoption, she signed the papers, and took us home. She was married, but, her husband left her too, just like my dad did to my mom…but, it was for different reasons. My dad left us because he fell out of love for us all. For Regina, I think it was because things were getting out of hand, and she was beginning to have money problems because her husband kept wasting it on drugs—well something like that...

Because of Regina, my brothers and I are where we're at now. She kind of gave us a small 'push' to following the 'music path.' Although, it wasn't all her that lead my brothers and me in this direction—it was mostly because we had some competition, and also because we love to sing. In a way, I guess you can say Regina saved my brothers and me; she saved us from the emptiness. I should treat her almost like a queen—I really do owe it to her.

I know I shouldn't be rude to Regina, after all, she's the reason to why I'm where I'm at. I should thank her, but I feel like she's doing this all for herself—then again, she may be doing it for us, my brothers and me. I'm really not sure what Simon's or Theodore's thoughts of her are, and I would tell them how I feel about Regina, but, they'd probably just say I'm being 'rude,' or 'picky,' or simply that I'm just 'paranoid' to the fact that she's not our real mom, which she's not, but maybe that is true, and maybe it's just me…maybe I'm just paranoid… My whole perspective has changed lately on things. I see differently now, and I think differently too. It used to not be this way—_I_ used to not be this way…and it's all because of—_click._

Looking towards the front door, the lock was unlocked, and the knob slowly began to turn. I then let out a sigh, and slowly folded the photograph I was staring at, and tucked it away in my wallet—it's only just a photograph. Who knew I could actually _think_ so much by just staring at a photo… The door slowly opened, letting in a soft yellow light from outside the room shine on through the darkness of the room. The door then closed, as soon as two silhouette figures walking in, locking the light back up outside, leaving the room in darkness; the only light was the moonlight glare that bounced off of the ocean waves, and in through the window.

The lights soon turned on, and there Simon and Theodore stood.

"We were looking for you, _Alvin_," Simon said, a bit annoyed—probably because I didn't tell them I was going to be in here…oops…whatever, not my problem.

"Well, you found me," I said, pretending to be thrilled, "Happy now?" I leered, walking past them and in to the bathroom.

Flashing on the lights, I looked around at the marbled countertops, with two sinks, and a big long mirror that stretched across the wall. On the opposite wall, of the mirror, was a door that led to the other half of what a bathroom would have—you know, toilet, shower, yeah, that stuff. I still think they could've made the bathroom just a smidge bit bigger, but, whatever.

Dragging my feet over to the far sink, I leaned over the counter, and stared hard at myself. I've got everything, don't I? I'm good looking, I'm fit, the ladies love me, and not to forget, I'm rich—_filthy rich. _Is there really anything more I could ask for? Everyone always says that I've got it _all_, and that I'm just so _lucky_, and so _perfect_! For years, I've always believed them, and I still do now, but, every now and then, I'll think otherwise…

To be honest with myself for the first time in quite a while, I'll admit the truth, I'll say the facts. I really don't have it all, I'm not perfect, I'm not lucky, I'm the biggest loser, and I fail at life. Every once in a while, I'll remember these things, and have the knife cut at my heart—all these things are true. I know it, but, I could really care less. By tomorrow morning, I'll forget these things; I'll ignore them, and move on with life. That's just how I work: I remember my life is full of lies, and untrue realities, then I'll forget it all the next day, and act like my life is all wonderful, and has no imperfections, then later on, I'll remember how empty and horrible my life actually is, and just run through the whole entire cycle, over and over again.

"Ahem," a voice suddenly grunted, "Having a nice time staring at yourself?"

Simon…

Letting out a sigh, I lazily threw my head in his direction and gave him a look. "Hey, you'd be staring at yourself too, that is, if you had the looks I have," I smirked.

"Aha, ha, ha…" Simon sarcastically laughed, "Right, you're so hilarious! I almost forgot to laugh!" He rolled his eyes and walked over next to me, leaning back against the white marble counter, and folded his arms.

The silence soon took over, and I waited listening intently. Usually, when Simon comes over to me, he's got something to say, and with his little stance he's doing, uh-huh, yeah, he's got to ask me _something_… That's funny…why would he ever need to ask little ol' me for something? Last time I checked, he's the smart one…

Continuing to wait, I soon could no longer have the tolerance to wait, and let out a big breath. "What is it Si?" I 'sweetly' asked, glimpsing over in his direction.

Seeing that his face was serious, and that he was staring off in 'Neverland' or well—just somewhere not of this world—I then knew what was to come next.

Oh, the _glories_ of being brothers with this guy…

"Alvin," Simon began, another deep silence playing a distant tune of a death march. Drowning out the hushed melody, Simon then continued on, "I know that—um, well, er—okay, look, I know that this isn't your favorite…topic…and I know that…" Pausing, he then glanced over at me to make sure I was still listening. "This topic hurts you, but—"

"Just spit it out Si, scream it to the world already," I sarcastically muttered. "No one likes long introductions," I murmured, "Especially when they're excruciatingly _boring_." I glowered over in his direction.

His hands then flew up in defense, "Alright, alright, you're right…" He then dropped his arms limply, and soon began to purse his lips, fidgeting around with his hands. "I actually wanted to ask you for some…advice…"

"About your love life…" I conjectured, the guess, coming out more like a statement than I wanted it to.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could put it that way…" Simon, lost in thought, said, pushing his black rimmed glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"I know you too well lil' bro…" I sighed, shaking my head.

Folding his arms, Simon nodded his head in agreement, "Yup, right back at ya…" He chuckled, and then quickly added, "Ol' bro…"

"Alright, what do you need—well, want to know, or—whatever, you get what I mean." I said, peeking over at his expression, only to see him roll his eyes—of course.

Staring at the hard, glass-like looking marble countertop, the white glare from the lights soon faded out, and my eyes momentarily caught hold of my reflection. Cocking my head to the side, the image then altered into a different figure. Slightly backing away, I closed my eyes, and reopened them to see my own reflection once more. Biting my lower lip, I forced my gaze away out of fear.

"Were you ever paying attention to the conversation I had with Regina—or mom—or yeah, you know what I mean?" Simon uncertain questioned.

Slowly shaking my head 'no' in response, Simon then let out a sigh.

"Well, long story short, but, uh, she pretty much just was asking me if I was interested in an old childhood friend…" He slowly spoke, picking out each word carefully.

"What'd you say?" I softly asked, making sure I didn't sound too eager.

"I said I'd think about it…"

He said 'he'd think about it…' The final answer he'll give is more likely a simple, but polite, 'no.' He never goes on dates, in fact, it's been four whole years since he's been on one. The only reason I know, and can think of is…oh…

Understanding where he was heading at, I abruptly spoke, changing my posture so I could lock eyes with him, "You're wondering whether or not you should give up on Jeanette—whether or not you should let her go."

As soon as I said her, Jeanette's name, Simon stiffened up, and his fists clenched firmly. At that point, I knew I was correct.

All these years, he never let Jeanette go, even though he persisted he did. It wasn't hard for me, and even Theodore, to see, that all the proclamations Simon made, they were all just to convince and comfort himself. I would've, and still could, defy him, but, being his brother, there's a special bond that only Theodore and I would be able to understand, and that makes it easy to tell that he's already had enough pressure on his heart. It's crazy for some of the things you'll do for just for family, or even just for love. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't hold back on my tongue. In a split second, all the words would get flushed out, and once it's done, it's done, it's final; there aren't take backs, or rewinds in life. It's kind of like a now or never thing, but, there's still that big gap that separates the two situations making them different.

"Well no—I mean, er—that's not—" Simon began, looking aimlessly around, trying to do anything but look in my eyes. Finally he gave in and bore his deep blue eyes into mine. Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head solemnly, "Right…sorry…" He mumbled. "That's what I'm wondering…"

Nodding my head, I then dropped my gaze down to the ground, before meeting my gaze back up at Simon's. "I don't know what to tell you." I honestly said. "What do you think is right? You've seen my decision, but that's just who I am. With the choices I've made, do you think I am truly really happy?" I asked, feeling my heart clench.

The dead air filled the room, getting thicker and thicker.

Dropping my gaze back down to the ground, not able to stand to look in Simon's eyes anymore, I took in a deep breath of air and let it go, while I walked past Simon, lost in thought to what I just said.

Stopping at the doorway, I then spoke, breaking the dead silence, "I never let go, Simon, but you already knew that. You're going to have to make that decision for yourself, because I can't help you make it, it's not mine to decide." With that said, I then walked out, only to find Theodore sitting on his bed, and the TV turned on.

Trying to clear my mind of what just happened, I then pulled my mind together and pushed aside the words that were just spoken. Sitting down on the opposite side of Theodore's bed, I quickly glanced at the time only to see it was a quarter til' twelve.

Letting out a sigh, I then boomed out, "Hey Theodore! What are you watching this fine, almost midnight, uh, morning—or yeah!"

As if in a daze, Theodore blinked a couple times, "Wha—wait, what?"

Rolling my eyes I looked at the TV only to see it was on the news channel. "What _are _you watching?" I dumbly questioned.

Obviously Theodore wasn't even watching the TV… The least he could've done was at least change the channel to something _interesting_… Jeez, the _news _channel, seriously? There are whole lots of better channels that are out there—I mean the news channel can be interesting…sometimes…

"Oh, yeah, I'm watching," pausing Theodore then looked over at the TV, "The news channel?"

"Rhetorical question, Theo," I chuckled.

"Oh," Theodore said thoughtfully.

"So," I began, "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, right, I was just, uh, you know, thinking…"

"Well, that answered my question just wonderfully," I sarcastically said.

Rolling his eyes, Theodore then grabbed the remote and clicked a button causing the TV to turn off. Standing up and stretching his arms up and out, his eyes then widened.

"Oh right, totally forgot to tell you!" Theodore brightly said.

"Told me what?" I hesitantly asked, not sure if I really wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"That tomorrow we're doing autographs!" He piped.

Widening my eyes, I shot up out of my spot. "Whoa, wait—_what_?" I nearly shouted. "Since when, I mean—who said that we had to?" I questioned.

"Uh, Alvin," I then heard Simon say. Whirling around, I watched while Simon made his way over next to me, a smug grin on his face. "If you had _stayed _after our performance we did this evening, you would know." Simon said matter-of-factly.

Holding my breath, I then let it out calmly, and clenched my jaw tight. "Carry on," I seethed through gritted teeth, half of me trying to look happy, and the other half trying to cool my temper.

"Well, so, the captain asked if we would do that, and apparently he already talked to our manager, which he said it was okay, so yeah, Theodore and I thought it would be okay, and it's kind of already settled." Simon said, looking at me apologetically.

Ugh, Simon—he knows that I absolutely hate doing autographs—I mean I used to like it, but, uh, things kind of have changed, and yeah, doing autographs are now a definite _no_ for me. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Thank you Simon and Theodore for totally just ruining my night, now I don't know how I'll ever sleep with the fact that I get to do autographs tomorrow, and talk to total random strangers that are obsessed with me… Oh, and not to mention all the random girls that want to get their picture taken with me—now I'm going to have nightmares, just glorious. Brothers are just the _best_!

Letting out a sigh, I loosened my jaw and spoke, "So when are we doing it?" I sullenly asked, making sure I dragged out each word. This will be the death of me.

"Tomorrow after we do our performance," Theodore chirped brightly, reaching under his bed, pulling out a black colored suitcase, and unzipping it.

"Which that means it's during dinner time," Simon quickly added, giving me a light punch in the arm, before walking over to his bed, which was to the right of Theodore's. "So we're going to have to eat quickly."

"Joy…great _joy_…" I emotionlessly said.

"Sure is," Simon said, too pulling out a suitcase from under his bed, similar to Theodore's except navy blue.

Getting up, I then headed over to my bed, which it was to the right of Theodore's, and sat down at the edge. Watching aimlessly at my two younger brothers, I continued to stare while the two talked amongst each other.

If you were to meet my brothers and I, if you were to meet my family—well, what I have left of my family, you would think everything's perfect. You'd be easily deceived by the imperfections, and since you'd be deceived, you wouldn't see how close we were to actually breaking. You'd be blinded by all the lies, and untruthful truths that you hear spread around by whispers. We're barely keeping it together by a thread, but does anybody notice? Do we even notice? No, the answer is no, just like it's always been.

"Alvin, we're going to turn off the lights, is that alright?" My bespectacled brother questioned.

Nodding my head, I said, "Yeah, go ahead."

Closing my eyes, the lights flicked off, and I reopened my eyes to a light darkness. Letting out a silent sigh, I brought my legs up on the bed and positioned myself to a comfortable spot. Staring up at what I could see, the light shining through the window from the moon coating over me, I then relaxed my body, and closed my eyes back to the pure shadow of darkness I've always seen. Maybe one of these days I'll find a light and make my way out of the darkness, but for now, I'll just have to wait, and hope for the best.

* * *

**POV: Eleanor**

Letting out a yawn, I then propped both my elbows up on my knees, and held my head continuing to listen to Brittany—watching while she began breaking down, but not in a sad way, in a fearful way. I know Brittany isn't one to be fearful. In fact, she's the bravest girl I known, and she's also the strongest. True, the way she's letting her voice talk now may make it seem like she's not afraid, and that she's simply just complaining, getting angry, but she is afraid. Over the years, I've been able to understand her more, and I know her anger is a way she covers up every little flaw she doesn't want others to see.

"Oh my, what is that _witch _even _doing _here?" Brittany nearly shrieked. "I swear it's in her nature to make my life a living heck!"

Glimpsing over at the clock, I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. Looking over at Jeanette who was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, trying her best to stay awake, I then dropped my gaze over at Alex. He was sleeping soundly next to me, fidgeting every now and then. Fixing my gaze so it was back at Brittany, I stared wearily while she paced back and forth, ranting on and on.

"Did you guys see that woman's shoes?! Oh my, _hideous_! Seriously, they were so pointy they probably could poke someone's eyeballs out! Shoes like that should be considered dangerous! Illegal! Ugh!" Brittany burst out, throwing her hands up in the air.

This will probably go on for another couple hours before she cools down…great…

Sometimes I wish there was a remote controller or just something to control Brittany's volume. I know she's my sister, and I do love her, but, sometimes, I want to smack her! She's got a mouth that can drive those who are _deaf_ crazy! But, that's Brittany, and you can't change someone for who they are. The only person that can change that someone is the person themselves. It's only times like this where I really actually have thoughts of gluing Brittany's lips shut…

"Guys, what do I do—what if she saw me?!" Brittany gasped, eyes going large.

"Brittany, I'm sure we walked out of the room before she could even have the chance of noticing us," Jeanette cut in, closing her tired eyes shut.

"Well, I don't know Jeanette—that lady has eyes that can spot a penny at the bottom of the ocean when she's billions of miles away!" Brittany fired.

"Brittany, that 'lady' has a name you know," I sighed, a yawn escaping my lips.

"I don't care," Brittany seethed through clenched teeth.

Grimacing over at Jeanette, she gave me a small tired smile and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

Taking in a big deep breath I looked back at my oldest sister. "Brittany, look, I hate that so called 'lady' as much as you do—"

"You sure don't seem like it." She hissed.

Ignoring the comment, I continued on speaking, staring down at my hands. "Well, yeah—look, Brittany, I'm tired, and so is Jeanette, so can we please just talk about this tomorrow? I mean you've been at this all day today—well technically it was yesterday—but what I'm trying to say is can you please just shut-up and let us all sleep?"

Looking up at Brittany hopefully, all the strength and confidence I had drained from me as if someone had just pulled out the cork. Seeing that she wasn't even paying attention to me anymore and had moved on to venting to Jeanette, my shoulders slumped, and my jaw fell down. Brittany ignored what I just said...I failed my mission… She was _supposed_ to hear me out and listen…but what does she do? The opposite, of course…

Huffing out a breath of air, I dropped my gaze down over at Alex. Watching while he slept soundlessly, my eyes softened.

"Brittany," I called out. No response. "_Brittany_," I called out once more, much louder and irritated.

"What, _Eleanor_?" Brittany responded swinging her head over in my direction, mimicking my same tone.

"Alex is trying to sleep, don't you think we should give him some peace and be quiet?"

As if time stopped, everything went silent, and Brittany stood still in her spot staring at her child. Closing her eyes, shielding her hard ice cold blue gaze, Brittany inhaled a deep breath and let it out. Opening her eyes revealing a softer shade of blue, she then walked over to Alex, gently picking him up and cradling him in her arms. Hugging him tightly, as if she was never going to let him go, Brittany gently loosened her grip and lowered him into my arms without a word. Taking Alex and cradling him, I stared at her, a mixed look of confusion and concern written on my face.

Giving Jeanette and me a small apologetic smile, Brittany then headed towards the door.

"Take care of Alex for me," Brittany spoke softly, "I'll be back shortly."

Glancing over at Jeanette, I looked back at Brittany, then down at Alex, then back at Brittany.

Standing up, no longer seeming tired, Jeanette spoke with a slight fear edging in her voice. "Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to…" Pausing as if searching for the right words, Brittany rested her hand on the doorknob. "Walk around a bit…"

"But Alex…" I began, but let my voice trail off in silence when Brittany turned around, hand still on the doorknob.

"Relax girls," Brittany smiled lightly. "It's not like I'm going to go jump off deck and drown myself—I'm not that _dumb_." Turning back around, Brittany turned the knob opening the door. "You girls should know that." With that said she flicked off the lights, and shut the door softly, but swiftly.

A few seconds of silence passed by, and I finally let out the breath I was holding onto. Looking over at Jeanette, I got up off my bed and headed over in her direction, holding Alex securely in my arms. Jeanette's glasses glinted in the moonlight, which shined through the one lonesome window by Brittany's bed, while she moved towards the edge of her bed. Mentally slapping myself in the face, I gently handed the sleeping child over to Jeanette. I know talking about Alex is a sensitive topic to talk about to Brittany, but I had to shut her up somehow…

Walking over to the same door Brittany once stood by, I put my hand on the doorknob and let out a sigh.

"Eleanor," Jeanette called softly, "Where are you going?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm going to go fetch our sister—make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I answered, opening the door. Walking out the door, I began to close it, but needing one more thing to say, I quickly poked my head in and said, "Take care of Alex, okay?"

Seeing Jeanette nod her head, I shut the door. Turning around so my back faced the door, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and looked right and left down the empty dim hallways with the many doors leading to other rooms. Seeing no sign of Brittany—or any life in sight—I stood dumbstruck unsure of what to do.

"Maybe I should've had Jeanette go look for her instead…" I muttered to myself, carefully looking right and left once again.

I can take care of Alex perfectly fine…so why didn't I have Jeanette come look for Brittany instead? Because I'm an idiot, that's why. Whatever—the 'adventure' begins!

Unsure of what direction to take, I ran through my mind of what would be the best method to choose what way. I would flip a coin, but, I'm a little poor—okay, really poor on coins. There's only one more way I could choose… Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and spun around a few times. Reopening my eyes, I found myself facing down the right hall. Taking a step, I then turned on my heel, having second thoughts, and began walking down the left hall. I feel like I'm playing hide-and-seek with a kid, but I'm not—I'm playing it with my sister.

Continuing to walk down the hallway, confident I would find Brittany in the next five minutes As the time passed me by, the fire I felt soon began to burn out. I shortly began aimlessly taking random turns looking around in hopes of having the luck of finding Brittany. I never really was good at finding others in hide-and-seek…but this isn't a game, it's reality, and right now, it sucks. I'm never going to ever compare life to a game…it brings bad luck—or at least to me it brings bad luck…or I'm simply just blind and I completely walked by Brittany without even noticing…that could have _actually_ happened... I once did that when I was trying to find a certain ingredient when cooking… It turned out it was right in front of my face, dangling like a carrot to a donkey, except I didn't quite see it like the donkey would've. Great, now I'm comparing myself to a _glorious _donkey… Of all the creatures in the world, I seriously compared _myself_ to a _donkey_. It must be because I'm really tired…

Coming to a stop, I looked around and found myself on deck. The breeze that passed by whispered softly as it lightly played with my loose hair. Everything was silent except for the soft sound of the waves gently crashing against the ship. For some reason, I almost felt at home…everything felt so peaceful and just…perfect…in fact, too perfect. It was almost like a dream, but it wasn't. If only life could be this peaceful and every single little act perfect. Although, at one moment in my life it was this perfect, it was once peaceful, just like it is now. How did I lose all of this?

Inhaling deeply, I exhaled out and began to turn around when something caught my eye. Quickly focusing my gaze on what I thought I saw, I nearly jumped for joy, but held my ground._ Finally_—I think my luck is kicking in now…took it long enough.

Walking over to the figure I saw sitting sideways on a white wooden sun chair, I too sat down on the one right next to it.

"Hey Eleanor," Brittany greeted emotionlessly, not bothering to look at me. "I thought I told you guys I'd be back in a little bit," she said, now sounding a bit annoyed. "You know you didn't have to come follow me."

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at the star filled sky. "Oh, Brittany," I sighed, "You know I'm your little sister and that I _care_."

"What? Are you now saying Jeanette doesn't care?" Brittany asked, locking eyes with mine. "Eleanor, really?" She said, sounding ashamed of me.

"Wait—what? No—ugh, you know that's not what I meant!" I fought back, pleading with my eyes for her to understand.

"Oh _please, _Eleanor, take a _joke_," Brittany snickered, rolling her eyes.

Dropping my jaw down to the ground, I pulled myself together and rolled my eyes in annoyance. Of course she's going to do this to me…why didn't I see it coming? Folding my arms, I looked around and glanced back at Brittany to see her looking back at where she was originally viewing. Following her gaze curiously, I found myself looking at a large poster, pinned up on the wall behind the chairs we were on. The moonlight shined down on it as if it was a spotlight. Examining the images on it, I found three too familiar faces on it. Letting a small gasp escape my lips, I looked back at Brittany, then back at the poster.

"Britt, I thought you said you wanted to forget about them—about him," I stated, remembering the many times she said she did—when she said she wanted to forget—she said it would be easier.

A few seconds of silence passed by and she spoke up. "Yeah," she sighed, "I know…I thought it would be so simple to just, forget—but it's not. Please tell me how I ever got the horrible idea that it would be so easy? I don't know what I was thinking—what ever made me think it would be so simple? I'm so _stupid_!"

"Britt, you're not _stupid—_I mean, yeah, sure, you may have done some pretty dumb things, but those things don't make you stupid! They make up for who you are…and it's not _stupid_."

"I just don't understand," she stated harshly. "I _want _to forget about him, I really do—but I can't. Why's that, Eleanor? Why can't I forget?" She questioned softly.

"Because you love him, that's why," I immediately responded, looking over at Brittany, not even thinking through what I was going to say first.

Taking in a big breath, Brittany took her eyes off of the poster and peered down at her hands. "Love," she spoke softly, "That always seems to be the answer lately." Looking over at me, she shook her head and said, "I can't love him anymore—he deserves so much better. If he tried, he could get better, but I don't understand why he drops down so low—"

"Whoa—wait," I stopped her, "What are you saying?" I questioned losing her.

First she was talking about love, then she jumps to how Alvin deserves better…she's not even with him…how can she say he deserves better?

"I saw her…" She said dropping her gaze once again down to her hands.

"Her? Who exactly is 'her'?" I asked confused.

"Remember that one girl? When the boys performed along with some other bands before them? And how I lost…track of where Alex was…and how I recruited you and Jeanette to help me find him?" Brittany asked slowly.

Thinking back to that night, which wasn't too long ago, the memories flash flooded into my mind and I nodded my head in remembrance. Right, right, the boys performed, Alex wrecked the stage, and we left in peace, the end.

"And remember how you compared me to that one_ thing_—er, I mean, _girl_?" Brittany seethed, a small flame igniting in her eyes.

"Oh," was all I could let out. "Right," I chuckled afterwards.

"It's not funny, you know," Brittany muttered bitterly.

"Sorry," I apologized, holding back a giggle in exchange for a smug smile.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany continued on, her face suddenly emotionless, as if someone had just flipped the switch to all her emotions. "Well, I caught her with another guy," she mumbled.

As soon as I progressed what she said in my brain, in a blink of an eye, my smile dropped. "Are you sure it was the girl? I mean it could have easily—"

"It was the girl," Brittany cut in, "I know because she had those hideous things on her feet…" Giving her a look, she then added, "And she looked like the girl."

Trying to sum up a logical explanation, I then said, "Well, maybe they're just friends?"

"No, Eleanor! No, don't try giving the girl a second hand—I did try thinking they were just 'friends,' but honestly, if you were in her place, would you be kissing your friend for over a minute and say there was_ nothing _between you and your friend? Would you walk hand in hand and still say there's nothing?"

Opening my mouth, no words spilled out, and I shut it. I have nothing to say, nothing to comment on. She's right…

"When did you see her?" I questioned, pursing my lips.

"As soon as I left our room…" She said quietly.

Dropping my gaze, I looked up back at the poster. Inspecting the three smiling figures, I soon realized everything Brittany meant when she said he deserved better. She said that because it's true—in fact, they all deserve better.

"I miss him," Brittany suddenly spoke. "I miss him so much. I really do want to go back to him, but I can't and I'm not what he deserves, not after what I've done. He shouldn't have to drop down so low just to find his perfect match. He won't find her down there." She ended, with her voice on the verge of cracking.

Biting my lower lip, I dropped my gaze to my hands. Letting the silence speak for me, I peered over at Brittany. She stared long and hard at the poster longingly.

I wish there was something I could do, but, I don't know what I can do. Life isn't a fairytale, and it doesn't always turn out the way you want it to in the end. That's the downside to living in the real world. You don't get any magic, or spells, or any fairy godmother to come rescue you from the dark, cold, lonely night. Your prince charming doesn't always come and rescues you from the dragon. Sometimes, you have to be your own warrior and fight against the fire breathing dragon just to get your true love to even notice you. You can't stay hidden, locked up in a tower, waiting for the right one to come around to save you from a dark slumber. A simple kiss won't save you from anything if the kiss isn't true and strong. If you trip and fall, and get harmed, the right one may walk right on by without even taking a second glance. The clock can strike twelve and you'll have to run, but the right one may not care enough to chase after you, or search the entire world just to find you. The real world can be hard, and crucial, and it won't always be fair, but that's life…at least that's what everyone always says…

"How do you do it?" Brittany suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

Shaking my head, gaining my conscience back, I looked at Brittany. "What?" I asked barely catching what she said.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with it? You always seem so…just so…normal about it. I don't understand how you do it."

Looking back up at the poster, I looked back at Brittany. "I don't know, I usually just try and think of his happiness. I tell myself that he's happy, and that he's doing perfectly fine without me, and if he's happy," struggling for the words to come out, I finally forced them out and with all my strength, I pulled a smile on my face and said, "I'm happy…I guess…"

"Oh," was all that Brittany could say.

A few moments of silence came along in the soft breeze that blew. The waves continued to pound softly against each other, while my heart beat steadily.

"Do you really believe it? That he's happy?" Brittany abruptly asked gazing over at me, listening intently.

Letting out a sigh, I broke away from her gaze, but felt her eyes watching me.

To be honest, I really don't believe he's happy, but what else am I supposed to think? I already feel bad enough, and convincing myself—well, at least trying to convince myself—is the only way I can take some of the heavy weights off my shoulders. I know Theodore is usually easily pleased, and stays cheerful almost all the time, but there's something missing whenever he smiles. I know I shouldn't say I know him more than anyone who ever roamed this planet, but it's obvious that something is bothering him in some way.

Pursing my lips, unsure of what to say, or how to answer her question, Brittany then stood up.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." She said, walking to the edge of the deck.

Sitting still for a moment, I then soundlessly stood up, and followed her as she asked. Walking up to a spot right next to where she stood, I leaned against the railing and stared at the view of the ocean. The deep blue water sparkled as the waves gently splashed against the side of the boat.

"You know how Jeanette loves the ocean?" Brittany then asked, looking over at me.

Nodding my head slowly, remembering the compassion Jeanette had for the ocean, I locked eyes with Brittany's deep ice blue ones.

"I finally figured out why she loves it so much." Brittany softly spoke.

Glancing over at Brittany curiously, I immediately asked, "What is it?"

Jeanette always loved the ocean strangely enough, but to be honest, I never actually understood to why she did. She never told Brittany and me why, or gave us a direct answer. Since she never told us, I assumed that she randomly adored the ocean, and left it at that.

Taking in a deep breath of the cool, salt air, Brittany gazed longingly at the ocean and finally answered. "Simon."

"Simon?" I spoke slowly, while Brittany just nodded her head, not bothering to look at me.

Simon? Wait, Simon…Seville?

"His eyes," Brittany spoke, still gazing off in the distance, "It reminds Jeanette of him and his deep blue eyes, the ocean."

Taking my gaze so it was on the ocean, realization hit me. I can't believe I never noticed this…how did I not see this? Even Simon's signature color is blue—I had all the hints I needed…and I still didn't understand until now…

"Eleanor," Brittany softly called to me, "Every day I look at Alex, I see him—I think of him, Alvin... It's pretty much impossible for me to forget, to not care at all… There are too many memories of him in my mind, and I really can't let them go…they're too valuable to me. I do love Alex, and not because he looks like Alvin, but because he's my kid…he's my son. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Glancing over at Brittany, a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"Well," she exhaled, "I'm going to go back to our room…are you coming? Staying?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay a little bit longer," I answered, glancing up at the dark, starry sky.

Nodding her head, Brittany soundlessly left.

Staring down at the waves that pulled at the ship, I let out a breath of air, as I looked back up at the star filled sky. Spotting the brightest star in the sky, I then remembered a past memory. It was of Theodore and me...back when we were little kids, barely even seven…back when we were best friends and had no problems in the world. Back when we had no clue of what was to come in the future…

I'm not one to wish, but if I could have a wish come true, I'd like to be back in Theodore's life…I want to be able to talk to him like we used to…be best friends again…

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! (Sorry if it gets cheesy here and there!) Okay...to those who've been reading this story, I am so very sorry for updating a millennium later... I know I'm probably the slowest slow-poke at updating chapters! My apologies, big time... And I'm sorry for making this story go so slow! I'll try and quicken things up a bit if I can! I've been really busy, so again, sorry!  
**

**Also, to those who have wondered whether or not if this is CGI or cartoon, I really didn't think about it or had anything specific in mind whether it was CGI or cartoon, so just go with the flow and do whatever you can see in your mind.**

**By the way, extremely large thanks to those who have read and reviewed! THANK YOU!**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be both Alvin's and Brittany's POV, so yeah!**


	6. Battles to be Fought and Remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. Like I said, I am really a lame person and we all know the original owners...(or at least know enough that I'm not the original creator)...**

**POV: Brittany's**

* * *

Brittany Miller. Who exactly is this girl again? I thought she was supposed to be me, but it sure doesn't feel like it anymore… The name doesn't feel like my own anymore. I don't feel like Brittany Miller is me anymore. And if she is still me, well, she's putting on quite the show—and it's not funny anymore. I want it to end. I want the curtains to close. But do I ever get what I want? Not anymore…

The rules have changed, and I never get what I want. Which is weird because, I always get what I want—but I don't anymore—and that's why I can't possibly be Brittany Miller. I mean, seriously, I just poured half my heart out there to Eleanor—would she, Brittany, actually say all those things I said? I don't know anymore—maybe and maybe not.

Turning on my side, I pulled the thick blanket that barely covered all my body, closer up to my face. I _so_ would've taken first-class for this cruise if I had the money… These things they call beds is way uncomfortable! I feel like I'm sleeping on a bunch of rocks—what a rip-off! This stupid cruise practically drained half of my money—the least it could've done was at least provide me with a comfortable _bed. _Is that so hard to ask for?

Suddenly, something poked my arm.

Peeking through my eyelids, meeting my eyes with a set of wide, deep ice blue eyes, I fully opened my eyes. Alex…

A small groan escaped my lips. "What ever happened to beauty sleep?" I moaned, throwing the thin, yet warm, blanket off of me. I've only been asleep for how long? An hour? Half of that? Probably less than that actually, sleep hasn't been one that comes easily anymore. Sitting up, I turned and faced where I saw—well, thought I saw Alex because when I looked, he wasn't there anymore.

Maybe I'm just hallucinating…

Falling limply back into my spot on my bed, I pulled the blanket back up over my body. Suddenly I heard the sound of soft _thumps _hitting against the wood floor in the room. They sounded like they were heading…my way…?

"_Mommy!_"

Shooting up out of my bed, I immediately yanked my head in the direction of the source. A small, black silhouette stood and it was almost as if it was…jumping up and down. Squinting my eyes until they adjusted to the dark, I soon realized that the figure was jumping, but instead of seeing the cheerful grin I usually see on this figure's face, a frown of contort and discomfort replaced it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked quietly, letting my head sag down with my eyes shut, heavy from loss of sleep. I know I probably shouldn't be addressing to Alex the way that I just did, but, what can I say? Just because he's my son, doesn't mean I'm going to be changing my way of talk. After all, he's a boy; he's not going to exactly speak all etiquette and formal when he's full grown… In fact, he's probably going to be speaking in a much different slang that's worse than what the kids are now speaking with. But of course, Jeanette and Eleanor will probably turn a part of him into a gentleman…

"I need to go potty…" Came the quiet reply, full of distress, from Alex.

Blinking my eyes open, I opened my mouth. "Ah, I see…" Exhaling out a deep breath, I dragged my legs off of the edge of the bed and slightly shuddered at how cold the ground felt. Standing up, I headed towards the door that lead to the bathroom, and rested my hand on the doorknob. Taking a quick glance behind me at my two sister's beds and scanning their emotionless, sleeping faces, a sense of guilt pressured lightly down on my shoulders.

Averting my gaze down to the floor, I reluctantly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Alex ran into the pitch black, causing me to merely roll my eyes while I trailed right behind him. Shutting the door, my hand traced the wall mindlessly until it found the light switch. After a few seconds of pure darkness, my hand soon found its way to the switch and flicked the dim, yellow lights on.

My eyelids soon became heavy again, but I fought the urge to shut them and rested my hand on the sink countertop for support. Peering over to where Alex stood innocently, I furrowed my eyebrows, now confused. "You could've gone to the bathroom alone, you know?"

"I know…" Alex smiled brightly.

I could only stare. "Then why didn't you?" My voice wasn't angry when I spoke, surprisingly, but it was calm, like the ocean.

Alex bit his bottom lips, a little embarrassed, and tucked his small hands behind his back. He slightly shrugged his shoulders. A gesture and face reaction that's been used too many times in my childhood. That can only mean it's for something stupid. "Well, I might fall… Or something will come and attack me…" Alex flashed a small grin. Figures…

"Aw, Alex… Alex, Alex, Alex," I shook my head. "You've been watching too many horror movies."

"No I haven't!" Alex countered instantly.

Pressing a finger up to my lips, motioning for him to be silent, I crouched down onto my heels and crossed my arms. "Then why are you so scared? C'mon, are you not a man? Seriously, do you really believe that you're going to fall?" I mocked, knowing exactly how his reaction would be.

"I am a man!"

"Prove it." I simply said. If he had all the arrogance and ego, and not to mention pride, for himself, he should fall right into my trap—but of course if he didn't, he'd probably fall for my trap anyway.

Alex sternly stared into my eyes. "I will!" he huffed, marching his short, little legs into the other half of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Okay," I mimicked his same tone, snickering after said.

Suddenly the door swung open and Alex peeped his small head shyly behind the edge of the door. My eyebrows raised and I looked at him expectantly.

"Can you stay out here until I'm done?"

I couldn't help but smile at this. Nodding my head, I shrugged. "Sure thing—I got your back."

Alex grinned brightly and shut the door once again.

Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the ground and got comfortable against the side of the wall. Nothing can get any better than this, right? I mean, sitting outside of the toilet room, exhausted from lack of sleep, waiting on my kid is just the best thing ever that's happened in my life, correct? Ha, that'd be a joke if this was a fact. The best thing in my laugh is the most obvious thing! A least I'd like to think so…

I soon brought my legs up and rested my elbows on my knees. Drooping my head downwards, I rested my head in the palm of my hands. Gosh, how long did he have to take? A million years? My eyelids felt so heavy, it was almost as if there was someone trying to force them shut.

Snapping my head up, I bit my bottom lip. No, I can't let myself fall asleep…

I awoke with my back aching, and a dim light shone through my eyelids. The red I could see behind my eyelids was dark, but I could still tell there was a light on. I could feel something was resting at my side, and my…arm…was around it…?

Flashing my eyes wide open, the scenery around me wasn't one I was expecting—in fact, it was one that I never hope to wake up to.

"The bathroom?!" I have to admit, I was a little shocked to hear my own voice speak my thoughts—I thought I had more control over myself. Maybe I'm just losing it…

Taking a glance around my so called "scenery," my rear end just about numb from the cold hard ground, my memory soon remembered that there was something hugging at my side. Bringing my gaze over to my side, a smile replaced the grimace I didn't notice was curved on my lips.

Alex can sure be a cutie when he wants to… Well, he actually only looks cute when he sleeps like the way he is now, holding me like he could keep me near him forever. When he awakens, so does the inner devil inside of him. But he's only the son of one. He's not all "evil" and whatnot. Of course being his mother, that makes half of his genes of that of an angel… Ha, but the evil tends to overrule the innocence…all the time. I guess nothing can be done about that.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and there stood Jeanette with one hand on the doorknob and her other hand on her heart. A sigh of relief blew out of her lips while she spoke, "Oh my—there you are!"

I was a tiny bit confused at her reaction, but I still managed to put on a fake commercial smile. "Uh, yeah," I enthusiastically said. "Here I am… Still dressed in my PJs… On the bathroom floor…" My smile faded, for I could no longer keep the act on. "Why didn't you guys come in and wake me up? My back is _killing _me! I'm not sure if I can even stand up!" I snapped, piercing my eyes into Jeanette's emerald, glistening green eyes, wide behind her glasses. I made a weak attempt on standing to my feet to put more emphasis into my words.

"O-o-oh, well I'm sorry Brittany," Jeanette sincerely said, coming over to me and bending down on her knees. "We didn't know you were in here—Eleanor and I were worried sick to where you disappeared off to! We've been looking everywhere for you! And now here you are, in the last place I'd ever look for you…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I shouldn't have assumed you to not hide in here—"

"Because I wouldn't hide in here! I'd never hide in the bathroom! Not in a million years! That's just plain _gross!_ And who said I was _hiding?_" I fired, shuddering at the disgusting thought. Seriously, I'd never hide in the bathroom! Of course, that is, if it were a life and death situation…then maybe I can make a few exceptions…but that's it! Nothing more.

"Well, Eleanor and I didn't see you in your bed—"

"So you assumed I was hiding?!" I cut in, furious and a little bit offended, that they would think I was _hiding_.

She looked at me now a little hurt. "I wasn't done speaking, Brittany! You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that… Please let me finish; I wasn't done talking." She softly spoke, pleading with her eyes.

I sighed. I guess she did have a point… Letting my defense down, I pursed my lips and inhaled deeply before exhaling out through my lips. "Okay, you're right. Speak."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Let's see—where was I exactly?—or right, so when Eleanor and I didn't see you, we figured—well, we thought you already took Alex to go have breakfast. After all, we all know how he's got quite the appetite…"

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Yeah, I bet he could eat this whole ship if he wanted to," I sarcastically commented. Jeanette laughed lightly, nodding her head into consideration at my choice of words.

"His appetite's almost as big as Theo—" But she cut her words short when she realized who's name she was about to say. And just like that, the mood in the room became thick. It seemed as though all the energy got zapped out—all the happiness died out. She pursed her lips and dropped her gazed down to her hands in her lap. She fidgeted in her spot while a small frown slightly tugged at her lips.

"Theodore's," I finished. "Almost as big as Theodore's…" I nodded my head, trying to come up with a way to lighten the moon, but Jeanette beat me to the chase.

"Let's look at the bright side," she cheerfully shrugged her shoulders, trying to plaster a genuine smile on her lips. "At least Alex doesn't have such an appetite…"

"Yeah…but he has the wits and the attitude his oldest brother…" I grumbled without realizing what I had just said until it was too late. But I didn't bother to take the words back—they were the truth. You can't deny the truth once it's already been said and the other person knows very well that it's a fact.

Jeanette opened her mouth to speak, but her voice wasn't what sounded off. Someone else's voice spoke…well, more like shouted.

"There you are! Brittany! Were you hiding in the bathroom this whole time?!"

Eleanor. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm not _hiding!_ Why do you guys go straight to assumptions such as this?" I accused, crossing my arms along with my legs. "It's so annoying!" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Have you been hiding here this whole—" But before Eleanor could say anymore, Jeanette was already up to her feet and her hand covered over her mouth. Eleanor looked at Jeanette baffled, before her spring green eyes hardened at her. Jeanette merely chuckled and slowly let her hand slip away from where it was placed over Eleanor's mouth.

"Um, she doesn't really exactly appreciate the word 'hiding' at the moment for this situation, so yeah…" Jeanette explained, slightly shrugging her shoulders, looking at our blonde-haired sister hopefully. "Could you possibly…you know…replace the word with something better?" she quietly mumbled.

"I can still hear you know." I muttered audible enough for them to hear. "I've got ears—and they are heck of a good pair of ears, too." Eleanor rolled her eyes while Jeanette smiled sweetly due to her pure nature.

Jeanette walked back over to her original spot on her knees, and motioned for Eleanor to come, to which she reluctantly did.

"Alright, only because you guys insist…" She came over and sat down next to Jeanette, finding it hard to get comfortable, but eventually did. "But seriously, were you really here, of all places, here in the bathroom?" she questioned in amusement, yet also in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "But what exactly are you two having such a big cow over? Huh? I mean, it's not like I've been here for _eternity_. It's only been…uh…" I pondered. How long have I been here? It feels like maybe only a couple hours, but maybe not…

"Brittany," Eleanor began, looking at me with firm eyes. "It's lunchtime. I'm not sure about you, but, that's pretty late during the day to be asleep. Especially for you."

I blinked. Was I really out that long? Was I that tired? Honestly, considering my so called "bed," I think I would've woken up a little earlier due to how so _uncomfortable _this bathroom floor is. I'm not even kidding, my bottom feels as though it could break off into billions and trillions of little itty bitty pieces.

"Yeah, Britt," Jeanette soon jumped in. "I was just getting to that part of the story. So, Eleanor and I figured that you'd already gone off to have breakfast—"

"Yeah because we all know how much food Alex can down in his puny stomach…" Eleanor laughed getting stares from both Jeanette and me. She cleared her throat realizing how awkward the mood had just gotten by her small, yet sudden outburst. "Sorry—err, continue…on…" She averted her gaze back and forth from me, then to Jeanette, then back to me, and so on.

Jeanette slightly shook her head while a smile formed on her lips. "Right, so anyway, uh, we saw you and Alex weren't here… We assumed where you were… So we went off to have breakfast figuring you'd be there…" She traced her words back to where she got cut off. "Ah, right, okay, sorry, umm—so when we got to the food court, we couldn't find you."

"Seriously, we looked _everywhere _for you!"

Jeanette nodded her head in agreement with our little sister. "We even got lost!"

Eleanor opened her mouth to add more, but paused. "Wait, what? We go lost?"

"Well," Jeanette thought momentarily at what she had just said before she sheepishly smiled. "_I_ got lost…not we—well, the both of us…but, I got lost." She pursed her lips and dropped her gaze. After a few seconds of silence, she mustered up her courage and looked Eleanor and me in the eyes, trying to look solemn, but failed while a small grin began to form.

I glanced over at Eleanor, trying my best to keep a straight face, at the same time she, too, glanced over at me. In a matter of seconds, the silence soon was broken and filled with our laughter. Jeanette rolled her eyes while a full out smile stretched across her face.

"W-what? This ship has a lot of hallways!" she defended.

I couldn't deny that. It was true. This cruise ship _did _have a lot of hallways and doors and all of that crazy, mind boggling stuff. _I _even have gotten lost, me, of all people: _ME. _That's kind of embarrassing, but I have my reasons. And it is simply one word, one name: Alex. So, I'm not so "disgraced" or have lost my dignity since my excuse is him.

"It's okay—it's alright, Jean—we understand…" Eleanor said in between giggles. "Just continue with the story."

I watched while my bespectacled younger sister struggled to keep a straight face, even though she had already failed earlier. "Okay," she lightly chuckled, shaking her head while she adjusted her glasses. "But could you guys please stop laughing? I already feel dumb enough…"

Eleanor cleared her throat while I simply bit my tongue. "We're sorry. Please continue." Eleanor sincerely said, face now serious.

"What she said." I motioned with my head, my rear end now going numb. Apologizing isn't something I'm fond of—but if it's truly necessary, then I will say the simple words. But for this case, Eleanor's already handled the burden for apologizing, so why should I need to? Once is enough.

Jeanette shook her head but smiled. "Okay, so…" She paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where was I again?"

"Again, Jeanette?" I exasperatedly said. I have to admit, I was getting a little bit impatient, drizzled with a smidge of anxiousness, topped with annoyance. Huh, almost sounds like a dessert…of pure torture.

"Sorry…?" she slightly smiled, twisted with a frown.

I sighed, but shook my head, feeling a little bad. "You were at the part where…I think you were saying how you couldn't find me? It was still breakfast time, or something?"

She finally clued in to where I was at and began. "Right—we searched all over the place for you, but we still couldn't find a trace of you."

"Or even this one's little mischief evident anywhere," Eleanor reached over and ratted Alex's hair with her hand. She grinned.

I laughed lightly, but felt my smile slowly fade away as I thought the situation through. How long have they been looking for me? Didn't they say it was lunchtime? Wait, how long have _I_ been asleep, exactly?

"You were asleep for about eight or nine hours? Ten maybe?" Jeanette suddenly calculated. She must've seen my face expression…typical her.

I sucked in a deep breath and blew out, "Wow. That's a, uh, long time to sleep…" I've practically wasted the whole day _sleeping_…That's not too exciting: sleeping. But I needed my beauty rest—so it kind of was essential…I guess.

"Well, you were up 'til at least four or six in the morning." Eleanor concluded, biting her thumb nail belonging to her right hand; she had her right elbow in her left hand and shrugged, looking at me. "Around those times or so…"

Jeanette suddenly gasped and smiled broadly. "Hey sleepy-head, how did you sleep?" she cooed.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her confused. "Excuse me?!" I about shrieked, another voice saying it in unison along with me, but more subtle. I glanced over at Eleanor, seeing her muddled look on her face—a mirrored complexion of mine—and her mouth was hanging open.

Jeanette looked at the two of us perplexed, but soon laughed indulgently. "I was saying that to Alex, you guys—who did you think I was saying it to?"

Raising my eyebrows, I snapped my head in the direction Alex was. "Aww, I see…" Now I felt a little bit stupid…just a little bit… Shaking the feeling off, I wrapped my arm around Alex's small body. "Hey bud, have a good sleep?"

Alex squeezed his eyes shut before opening them wide awake. He blinked a couple times and looked up at me brightly. A wide grin spread across his face. "Mommy!" he squealed, squeezing my stomach.

"Oh, love you, too, bud," I breathed out caught off guard.

"Are you hungry?" Eleanor suddenly asked.

Alex loosened his hold and sat up in his spot. "Me? Hungry? I'm not—" But he got cut short from his stomach rumbling a low, loud grumble. He smiled innocently, yet in a smug sort of way.

I rolled my eyes. Yup, he certainly was my kid. "He's starving," I corrected, earning a glare from him. I returned the intense stare to which he lost the contest and smiled breaking out into laughter. "Eleanor, could you take him to the food court? Jeanette, I need you to help me get up to my feet." I directed, rustling Alex's hair with my hand before he dashed over to my youngest sister due to her beckoning him to come over.

"Do you want me to just go on ahead?" Eleanor questioned, picking Alex up in her arms.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm going to be a while because, I need to get ready. I probably look really hideous right now." I started to make an attempt on getting to my feet, but my arms fell limp. Gosh, my back, my tail bone—ugh! They ached so badly! "Jeanette, help me up!" I reached my hands out and bowed my head pathetically. I heard Jeanette chuckle softly. I could imagine her shaking her head at this moment, which, she probably was.

"Well, see you there then," Eleanor dismissed herself. "Oh, and, Jeanette, good luck with her." I heard my youngest sister add quietly. Thinks she's so sly.

"Heard that, Eleanor!" my voice firmly scolded.

"Bye!" she called out, voice sounding distant now.

A pair of familiar hands grabbed hold of mine suddenly and pulled me up to my feet. A loud popping noise from my back sounded off, and I grabbed hold of the sink countertop for support. "That did not sound good," I grunted, referring to the popping noise. Still holding onto one of Jeanette's hands with my free hand, I took a dare and glanced at the mirror only to immediately avert my gaze. "Oh, whoa! That was not cute…at all!" My appearance looked like I just came out of a horror movie or some sort of nightmare! It was that horrible. Words cannot even explain how I looked, and if there was a word out there that could describe my appearance, well either it's unknown to me, or it's not that great of a word.

Taking another dare, I straightened my body while another _pop _sounded off from my bones. "That didn't sound too good, either," I had to say, trying to let my body get used to not being pressured down to a hard piece of rock, also known as the bathroom floor.

Once I got my composure straightened out and ready to be used, I rolled my shoulders and craned my neck to the side, stretching it out, once again hearing another _pop _sounded off. I groaned in exasperation. Again?

Turning to Jeanette, letting my grip on her hand go, I said, "Thanks."

"Yup, you're welcome," she chimed.

"You can go on ahead with Eleanor," I said now walking out of the bathroom, "I'll probably be a while getting ready."

"Oh, I'll just stay here and wait for you. I don't mind, really."

I shrugged, "If you insist. I did warn you."

She laughed, but couldn't deny, "I know."

"Whatever—your choice—not mine."

Typical Jeanette to be willing to wait; I certainly probably wouldn't. I'm not that patient. It's something I barely can even live with.

Once I was finished getting ready and was properly dressed to be out in public, I tapped Jeanette, who was currently on her bed, reading a book, on the shoulder. She put one finger up before she turned the page and stuck her bookmark on the page, slamming the book shut. Setting the book beside her, she looked up at me and sighed, getting up off of her bed.

"You're already ready?" she asked.

Already ready? What, does she expect me to take longer? "Do you want me to take longer? 'Cause I can always go back into the bathroom and fix up my makeup for another fifteen minutes—"

"Oh no—I didn't mean it like that Britt—"

"I was joking Jeanette."

"O-o-oh, r-right. I knew that…"

"C'mon," I grabbed Jeanette's arm. "Let's go."

By the time we got to the food court, to my surprise, the crowd hadn't died down. There was still a lot of people. Usually people don't stick around—was there some special event going on? Or at least, going to happen soon?

"Eleanor and Alex are over there," Jeanette suddenly pointed out. Nodding my head, I simply followed her until I spotted where the two were at and knew where I wanted to go.

When we got to the table Eleanor and Alex were sitting at, Alex jumped out of his seat and rushed over to me. He anchored his arms around my legs and looked up at me, smiling sweetly. This could only mean he wanted something. I lifted my right eyebrow and crossed my arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Um, Brittany?" Eleanor stood up. "What he wants… We're going to have to talk over…" She trailed off while she slowly sat back down in her chair.

"Okay…" I glanced down at Alex, who was still smiling innocently. "Jeanette!" I snapped my head up in time to see her jump at my small outburst. "Could you…"

Jeanette looked at me strangely at first, but soon realized what I meant and nodded her head and picked Alex up. I could hear her sweet-talking small sentences that were totally off topic of what I was about to speak with Eleanor. Probably for the better good though.

I headed my way over to the seat next to my blonde-haired sister and sat, unconsciously crossing my legs. "Speak," I commanded, pursing my lips, prepared for what she had to say.

Eleanor took in a deep breath and blew it out, hesitant. "Okay, well, Alex wants to go to the event happening today." So there was an event going on today…

I gave her a questioning look. "And what might the event be?"

She pursed her lips before she spoke slowly, "This…" She pointed at a small flyer that was laying on the table next to two plates half empty with remains of a sandwich and some fruits and vegetables beside.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I snatched the paper and skimmed it over, trying to spot something that would make Alex want to go to this event. It didn't take long, for my eyes spotted quickly what the answer was. It wasn't hard either because the answer was printed boldly and stood out the most.

**Alvin Seville.**

"Right," I breathed out. Should've guessed… Scanning over the paper more, I snickered and shook my head. Of course Alex would want to go to this event. "Personal autographs and a chance to meet hotshots himself," I rolled my eyes.

"Yup—he wants to go _real_ bad," she stated, grabbing the flyer out of my hand. "I didn't know how to explain to him that he couldn't…so I waited for you to come around."

"Hmph… Oh, and look at this! For a bonus, you can also meet his brothers!" I gasped sarcastically. I let out a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "He can go…but it won't be me who's taking him." I flashed her a sweet smile.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out if its sockets. "Wha…? W-wait, me?" she squeaked out.

"Yes, you," I confirmed, battering my eyelashes. "You can take Jeanette with you…" I added, knowing she would give in—especially since it wasn't for me. It was for Alex. And I know very well for a fact that should was more willing towards him than for me, her own sister; but it wasn't only her, we were all more willing towards him.

Eleanor flashed her eyes over to where Jeanette was, still holding Alex on her hip. After a moment of silence passed, she puffed out a breath of air. "Alright, alright…I'll do it…" She rolled her eyes, giving in. "Jeanette!" she hollered, standing up. "You're coming with me!" She indicated towards the flyer in her hand.

Jeanette squinted her emerald green eyes behind her glasses and stepped forward, trying to read the words. She eventually walked all the way over to us and grabbed the paper to read for herself. Her eyes scanned the flyer quickly, but froze and slowly widened. She exchanged glances between Eleanor and me while we both simply nodded our heads, confirming her inside, yet visible question that she couldn't utter out. She let out a sigh and set the flyer down on the table, lightly laughing. "Okay… Here we come, boys…"

"Thank you for doing this, girls," I grinned.

"Hey, what can we say?" Eleanor charmed. "We're sisters. And we've fought harder battles than _this _silly thing." She pointed at the flyer, mocking it.

"Yeah, this is merely just a…" Jeanette pursed her lips while searching for the right word. "A… It's a…minor…fistfight…?"

The three of us exchanged glanced before bursting out into laughter. "I guess that beats having a war," I commented while my sisters nodded their heads in agreement. "After all, it's not like it's the third world war happening." I sarcastically added, to which my two sisters rolled their eyes at but smiled.

"But Brittany, are you sure about this?" Jeanette cocked her head to the side. "You do know the risks this is taking…right?"

Thinking about what she had said, I nodded my head solemnly. She was right about the fact that this was taking a big risk.

Just because we weren't close to having a war break out, doesn't mean it won't happen. Coming on this cruise was merely only stage one to our battles. All of this can change, easily. And that's what I hate most. I can't control what happens. Anything could happen at this point. We already sealed our fates coming on this cruise. Now all we have to do is make sure that nothing gets out of place. And I know how much luck we're pushing, allowing Alex to go to this event. Maybe it's even best that we don't have him go, but I guess all that I can do is hope for the best.

* * *

**POV: Alvin's**

"Simon, is it really that critical that I go?" I moaned to my bespectacled brother who was currently dressing in a black suit.

Simon let out an annoyed sigh. Couldn't blame him for that—after all, I had been asking him this question since morning, trying to find an excuse—any kind of excuse—to get out of doing, ugh, making the personal appearance (doing autographs and taking pictures with random people who probably don't even care about me). I can't believe he hasn't punched me in the face yet! That's almost a miracle he hasn't. "Alvin, how many times do I have to say this?" He adjusted his black framed glasses, turning to face me.

"Until the words don't sound gibberish to me," I smugly, yet firmly stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"And when would that be?" Simon exasperated, wrapping a black bow tie around the collar of his neck.

"I don't know… Let me think about it…" I pretended to think and gave him a dead stare, "_Never._"

He shook his head and grumbled, "I knew you'd say that…"

I had to snicker at this. Right like he knew… Well, actually being my brother, I guess he would know what I would say. "And if I said something else?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"I dare say you actually _would_, but, if you did, I'd be very surprised, Alvin." Simon contemplated, straightening his bowtie once he finished tying it.

I turned around back to facing my bed and furrowed my eyebrows. I had three choices of clothing set out on my bed for the event. I furrowed my eyebrows and studied each outfit. What to choose…? What to choose…?

"How do I look?"

Scoffing, I turned from looking at my three different choices of black, white, and red colored suits, and turned to Simon. Did he really just ask me that? "You look like a dork," I joked.

Simon had his back to me, and turned around, looking at me with such discrimination. "I wasn't talking to _you_," he growled. "Theodore…?" he called, voice completely changed.

All I could do was blink. "Wow…ouch…?"

He straightened his black suit jacket that blended with his black button up shirt. His white bow tie contrasted with his whole outfit. He ignored my comment.

Suddenly Theodore emerged from the bathroom with a sandwich in one hand and a comb in the other. He was already dressed up in an evergreen button up shirt with a pitch black suit jacket and matching pants. "Wow," his eyes gleamed. "You look great." He said with great sincere. Oh brother…

"Why, thank you, Theodore," Simon leered, but due to Theodore's greatness in being naïve, he paid no attention to the true meaning behind Simon's words. My eyebrows rose at the same time my jaw fell open. But of course, being the nerd Simon is, he can plan anything out without getting caught. "You seemed to have fixed yourself up pretty well yourself," he complimented with great sincere. He's a pretty good actor, too.

"Thanks," Theodore chirped before walking back inside the bathroom.

I had to mouth gag at this. Turning around facing my bed where my three different suits were laid, I frowned. Honestly, why do we have to dress up? It's not like someone's getting hitched or anything…so there's no reason for dressing up like it's a special occasion. Is it really necessary?

Suddenly I felt someone's hand pat on my shoulder and firmly hold it. Looking to my side, I saw Simon and snickered. "What's up, little brother?"

"You know," he began in a solemn voice. "We're not that far apart in age difference…"

I smirked. "I know," I peered over at him with my eyes, head unmoving. "It's just fun to rub in your face." I caught him slightly rolling his eyes.

"It must be your soul mission to make my life a misery," he chuckled, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm, maybe it is," I taunted, turning to fully face him.

He crossed his arms, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Or maybe this is all a dream and you're just the big part of the nightmare."

"Or maybe you can't accept reality and take in the fact this life you own is the real deal, and that there's nothing you can do to change it," I countered, too, crossing my arms.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Theodore beat him to it.

"Guys—please stop fighting—we have some unfinished business waiting for us," Theodore spoke with a gentle, yet firm voice.

I patted Simon on the shoulder and wrapped my arm around him, catching his neck in a headlock. Giving him a noogie, I joked, "We're fighting? Oh no, Theo, we're just playing around… You know, like how puppies do it to their own siblings?"

Simon pushed me away while I loosened my hold on him, but grinned. Shaking his head, he then patted my shoulder and told our little brother, "Don't worry about it—after all, like Alvin's said, we are just playing around."

"Yeah, like puppies," I had to add, trying to stifle my laughter.

Simon dropped his gaze down to the ground, shaking his head, and looked back up to me. Chortling, he questioned, "'Puppies'?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, and answered for me unknowingly. "Well, why not, puppies? I mean, they are…cute…?" He exchanged his glance back and forth from Simon and me hopefully, smiling wide from ear to ear.

Simon could only look at me, then back to Theodore, then back to me. His right eyebrow rose. "So, you're referring us as not only rough when we—err, play, with each other—but we're cute and cuddly as well as childlike and vicious?" he concluded skeptically.

Theodore widened his eyes. "No, I-I-I didn't mean it like—"

"Relax, Theo—that's exactly what we are—puppies!" I fantasized. Huh, imagine if we were puppies… I shook my head at the thought.

Simon snickered, "Only you, Alvin, would wish for such a thing."

"Well, yeah, that's because I can actually use my imagination and not be all—" I pitched my voice so I sounded dorky "—according to my calculations, pie times thirty squared is—" But before I could bother to finish the equation, that I wasn't even sure could be a real equation, Simon shoved me.

"Shut-up," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He glanced down at his silver watch and pursed his lips. "Times up—we've got to get going."

I opened my mouth to speak, but cut myself short. I really didn't want to go do this, but did I have any choice? "Well, if there's anything I am _not _going to be doing tonight, is dressing in these fancy-pants clothing." I stated, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"But Alvin—" Theodore began.

Simon cut him off short, "No, no, no—it's fine Theodore—but before I agree to allow you," he poked me in the chest, "to go out in public being diverse from what Theodore and I, am wearing, I have a preposition to make."

"Oh? And what might this, so called, 'preposition' be?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. Wow, I actually do sort of feel like a puppy now…

Simon sighed. "Look, I know you're not so thrilled about this whole entire idea of making personal appearances, signing autographs, and whatnot, but could you at least try to make the best of it? I mean, we have a lot of supporting fans out there in this world, and some of them are here on this cruise ship. The least we can do is show our gratitude by putting a smile on our faces and taking the time to meet some of them…"

Great. He's giving me a pep talk…like I need one of those at the moment. "Look, I'll do what I can—make the best of it—whatever. I'll try."

"So, do we have ourselves a deal then?"

I rolled my eyes, but reluctantly nodded my head. "Deal," I muttered.

"Promise?" he added, wanting to make sure he truly could believe in my reliability.

"You have my word, Simon." I said solemnly, looking him directly in the eyes. I may not be the best person to depend on keeping a promise, but I can keep one when protocol calls.

Simon nodded his head, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Well, I thought we were wait—" Theodore began.

"Uh, Theo?" Simon chuckled. "That was a rhetorical question."

Theodore blinked, "Oh… I knew that…"

Suddenly, two loud _knocks _banged at the front door and a voice boomed, "Hey, Sevilles! Show time!"

"Joy," I muttered, slapping both Simon and Theodore on the back. "You heard the man, 'Show time!'" I nudged them towards the door.

"C'mon, Alvin—you too." Theodore gave me a look.

I heaved out a sigh and followed right behind Simon and Theodore as they walked toward the door. It felt almost like a death march in my personal opinion. Sadly enough, I almost felt like I was their prisoner heading to my doom. In a sense, though, the situation was very much reality.

As soon as Simon opened the door, we were greeted by the captain, who earlier told us when we first met him to call him Captain Clark, directed us on how this was going to work, and where we would go. He told us on how we would have our own separate stations, and lines for people to meet us. I frowned at this.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Seville?" Captain Clark abruptly asked.

I snapped my head in his direction caught off guard. "What—ah, I mean—nope." Recomposing myself, I grinned. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is just—actually, uh, don't we need to get going?" I glanced around at my small crowd hopingly.

Captain Clark nodded his head. "Yes, you boys better get going. I'm not sure if the crowd can wait any longer." He smiled and beckoned for us to follow.

Simon and Theodore didn't seem to have any problem at all following the captain to our doom. However for me, it was a much different story.

It wasn't long until my cheek bones were sore from smiling so much. I swear, any second now, my smile could easily droop into a frown, but of course, I had to keep my word with Simon and keep the charade going. I was currently on the deck, outside in the cool, yet warm evening. Behind my sunglasses I wore, I could see the bright sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and I could also see that there was still an enormous line of fans in line, in front of me, excited to finally meet the star: Alvin Seville.

Captain Clark stationed Simon, Theodore, and me in different areas for a reason which I could never quite understand at first. But now, I could see the reason why.

By now, I've had at least over fifty pictures taken with mostly girls, a few children, and a few boys. The crowd around me was deafening and from what I could see, I still had a long way to go.

"Oh my gosh! Alvin, I cannot believe I am actually meeting you!" a blonde-haired girl gushed, who to my personal opinion wore too much makeup. The black foggy powder that surrounded her eyes didn't contrast with her dark, musty brown irises. Her crimson red lipstick that was smeared on her lips didn't suit her look and smile. In her hand she held a magazine with my face printed on the cover. "Could you...you know, possibly, sign this to me?" she squealed with much excitement which I couldn't blame her for—after all, she was meeting the number one rock-star, Alvin Seville.

I smiled a fake camera smile and took hold of the magazine. "Yeah, uh, what would you like me to say?" I asked as I grabbed my black permanent marker out of my back jean pocket.

The girl swooned, even though I wasn't even smiling my best mugshot smile. I had to roll my eyes at this, but smiled. Guess I've still got the looks, now don't I?

"Um, could you—oh my, I think I'm going to hyperventilate," she giggled, fanning herself with her hand. "Could you write: 'to my number one fan, Kacie Maroon'?"

"Uh, yeah—it'd be my pleasure," I winked at her. I still had a reputation to uphold.

Once I'd finished writing my little message, I handed her back her magazine with a finished signature written bellow the message. She squealed a high-pitched scream of joy. "Thank you!" she hollered out to me, once the security guards around me had to escort her out of my presence when she seemed she wouldn't budge.

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes, yet kept a grin plastered on my face.

When the next person in line stepped up, I was relieved to see that it was a kid; a young boy to be exact. His guardians he had with him were both girls. The girl standing behind this boy on my left was a slim, bespectacled brunette, wearing capris that folded at her shins, and her top was a violet, button-upped cardigan. On her feet were golden sandals that strapped across her feet while her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun. The girl next to her had blonde hair that was let down, and she wore a crème colored skirt, with a light green shirt that tucked into her skirt. Her shoes were plain ballet flats that matched her skirt, and she was shorter than the brunette. The blonde's head barely reached the height of the brunette's shoulder.

There was something familiar about these two girls that I couldn't get my mind wrapped around. I couldn't help but feel like I've met them before…but I've met more than a thousand different faces over the past years, so what exactly makes these two girls so special? It's not that they caught my eye or that I'm interested in them—there's actually _something_ about them. For some odd reason, I feel as though I've known them for years…

My mind's probably just messing around with my head, though. I'm probably mixing them up with some other people I've met, or knew, over the past years.

Shaking my head free of the thought, settling with the idea that I was simply overthinking things, I knelt down on one knee so I could meet the child's height. Staring at the child's bright, gleaming, smiling face, I grinned and took my sunglasses off. Staring into the young boy's eyes, I froze.

I've seen his eyes before…

My eyes widened as I saw these same deep, ice blue irises flash in my past memories. They were everywhere printed in my mind. She was everywhere…

These eyes belonged to her.

* * *

**Been a long time coming since I've been on here... Okay, I am so, so, so _sorry_ for not updating any quicker! Someone seriously needs to come hunt me down and slap me in the face with a blue whale...or at least punch me in the face... Either one I'd appreciate. **

**Oh, and here's a big, fat, ENORMOUS thanks to those who have been keeping up with this story and to those who have been taking the time to read it. It means A LOT to me. You guys are totally awesome and rock my world!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! ;D**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Wassup?! Haha, okay, I know this is the LAST thing you want to see, and I know these little author notes are prohibited, yes? Maybe? I don't know, but anywaaay, I felt that I should let all you lovelies who are still keeping up with this freakishly slow-paced story, that I won't be able to update for another month… And here's why:**

**I'm going on vacation! And I am going to be gone for three weeks, plus an extra week for Girls Camp. And I am SO SO SO soooooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait! I know I'm a terrible soul, and that you guys are just about near murder (I assume most of you are…maybe…(?)) My original plan was to be able to update before I left, (and I'm leaving my house tomorrow, May 29th, in the morning at 3AM because I guess you have to be at the airport early), but I didn't get the chance to finish my chapter… (This is the part where you take your fist and make it collide with my face…)**

**Again, I am terribly, horribly, completely SORRY! I was really hoping I'd be able to finish my chapter… I'm sorry. My apologies big-time.**

**When I come back, I should be just about EXPLODING with chapters though. Maybe.**

**Ugh, I'm way sorry, guys.**

**I'll be around (I think) to still read and review, but I won't be able to update anything. My laptop won't be with me; all I'll have is my iPod. Depending whether or not I get internet connection will determine how active I am reading on FF.**

**Oh, and yes, I'll be deleting this once I get back.**

**So, yeah, anyway, dewa mata*!**

***10 points to Gryffindor (or whatever), if you guess where I'm headed, right! (If you can guess the language, then you can guess the country.) The answer's on my profile. I'll pretty much have the same info that's on here, there.**


End file.
